Stranger Hooves
by CeasarTwain31
Summary: This is a retelling of season one of stranger things with characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This is an idea I've had for a while now and I'm finally making it, this is also my first fanfic. Everything in here is owned by either Hasbro or Netflix. Feel Free to review and tell me which characters from MLP could work here, thanks!
1. Prologue

November 6th, 1983  
Ponyville, Equestria  
Ponyville National Laboratory  
Equestria Department of Energy  
In the small town of Ponyville, on the night of November 6th, in a shady laboratory late one night, an event was occurring. Deep in the sub basement of the lab there were a series of Hallways dotted with large iron doors. The hallways were quiet and the lights were blinking rapidly. And there was no sign of life in the hall, until suddenly, one iron door flew open, and the alarm began to blare.  
A stallion wearing a lab coat darted from the door and down the hall, moving as fast as his legs could carry him, he turned a few corners before skidding to a halt in front of a large door, he raised his hoof and began rapidly pressing the elevator call button. He glanced back at the blinking hallway behind him for a second and continued to hammer the call button until the elevator door opened.  
He heard the ding sound and the door opened. He quickly stepped inside and once again rapidly pressed one of the buttons before standing in the center of the elevator and staring back at the blinking hallway in front of him. Terror filled his eyes and he was short of breath.  
For the briefest of moments, he thought he was safe from whatever it was that was pursuing him, that is until, he heard it. An unholy noise that sent a shiver up his back, and it came from directly above him. He slowly lifted his head until it came into his sight, he barely had enough time to scream before it grabbed him and pulled him up out of the elevator, just as the doors closed.

...

Meanwhile, at an average and normal looking house over in Ponyville, one with a sprinkler out front, four fillies were down in the basement of the house, playing their favorite game, Ogres and Oubliettes.  
Something is coming, something hungry for blood, A shadow grows on the wall behind you, swallowing you in darkness. It is almost here." The dungeon mare Sweetie Bell stated in a deep voice she usually used for the game sessions with her friends. "What is it?" asked Applebloom, a yellow earth pony who sat directly across from Sweetie Bell. "What if it's the Demogorgon?" asked Dinky, and purple unicorn with blonde hair who sat to the right of Sweetie bell. "We are in so much trouble if it's the Demogorgon!" Dinky said in a panicked voice. "It's not the Demogorgon!" shouted the fourth filly at the table, Scootaloo, an orange pegasus with purple hair.  
Sweetie Bell, the white unicorn dungeon mare quickly used her magic to levitate a figurine from a box next to her and slammed it onto the table. "An army of troglodytes charge into the chamber." She shouted. "Troglodytes?" Dinky asked in a sarcastic tone. "Told ya." Scootaloo added before chuckling. Sweetie Bell then went quiet and her smile faded, regaining her immersion. "Wait a minute, did you hear that?" she asked in a voice quieter than usual, "That sound, boom, boom, BOOM!" she said, slamming her hoof on the table with the final boom, startling the other 3 fillies. "That didn't come from the troglodytes, no, that cam from something else." She said quietly before slamming another piece onto the table. "The Demogorgon!" The shouted.

The others all groaned at the sight of the beasts figurine, "We're in deep trouble." Dinky stated in an annoyed tone. "Applebloom your action!" Sweetie shouted across the table to the earth pony. "I don't know what to do!" Applebloom said. "Fireball it!" Scootaloo shouted. "But I have to roll a thirteen or higher." Applebloom shouted back. "That's too risky, cast a protection spell." Dinky told Applebloom. Sweetie slammed the table again. "The Demogorgon is sick of your silly pony bickering, it stomps toward you!" Sweetie began saying boom again as Dinky and Scootaloo argued about what Applebloom should do and eventually she made a decision. "Fireball!" Applebloom shouted tossing the dice onto the table, only for it to roll off it and onto the shag carpet below.

The 4 fillies immediately stood up and began searching the floor for the dice, all except for Dinky, who was panicking. This continued until Sweetie Bell's mother, a pink Unicorn came down the basement stairs. "Sweetie Bell!" She shouted from the stairs. "Mom, we're in the middle of a campaign." Sweetie argued. "You mean the end?" Her mother replied, "fifteen after." Sweetie Bell abandoned the search for the dice and went upstairs, her mom was in the kitchen and her dad was in the living room trying to fix the TV antenna. "Please Mom, just 20 more minutes?" Sweetie pleaded. "It's a school night Sweetie, I just put Jewel to bed, you can finish next weekend." Sweetie's mother stated. "But that'll ruin the flow, the campaign took 2 weeks to plan, how was I supposed to know it was going to take ten hours?" Sweetie pleaded, her mother's eyes widened, "You've been playing for ten hours?!" she shouted. Sweetie opened her mouth to protest further, but knew it was no use. She then turned to her father, "Dad, please just 20 more minutes?" Sweetie asked, "I think you should listen to your mother." He responded in a monotone voice, as if he wasn't paying attention as he smacked the TV for not working.

In the basement, Applebloom finally found the dice and showed it to the other 2. "I found it, does a seven count?" She asked Scootaloo. "Did Sweetie see it?" Scootalloo asked back, Applebloom simply shook her head. "Then it doesn't count." Scootaloo said as she grabbed her saddle back and started up the stairs with Applebloom following. "Wait guys!" Dinky said before the other 2 left, "Any of you want this?" She questioned holding up a pizza box containing only 1 slice left. "No thanks." the other 2 said simultaneously. Dinky decided to try to give the last slice to Sweetie Bell's older sister Rarity, so she went up to the second floor and stopped in front of Rarity's open door. Rarity was lying on her bed talking on the phone, completely oblivious to the filly in the doorway, Dinky finally knocked to get her attention. "Hey Rarity, want this? It's Sausage and pepperoni!" Dinky asked in a sweet voice. Rarity got up from the bed and walked over, "Dinky, that's so thoughtful but, I'm on a diet." Rarity said as she glanced at the slice of cold pizza before shutting the door.

In the garage, the fillies were getting their bikes ready to go back to their houses. "There's something wrong with your sister." Dinky said to Sweetie Bell, "What are you talking about?" Sweetie asked back. "She's got a stick up her butt." Dinky replied, "Yeah" Scootaloo added. " It's because she's been dating that douchebag Thunderlane." "Yeah, She's turning into a real jerk." Dinky said. "She's always been a real jerk." Sweetie stated. "Nuh-uh, she used to be cool, remember that time she dressed up like a Manticore for our Everfree campaign?" Dinky replied. "Four years ago!" Sweetie shouted as Dinky and Scootaloo began to peddle away on their bikes. "Later." Scootaloo said to Sweetie Bell before leaving.

It was a seven." Applebloom said to Sweetie Bell, "The roll was a seven, the Demogorgon got me." Sweetie gave Applebloom a soft smile and was proud of her honesty. "Well, see ya tomorrow!" Applebloom said before peddling off after Dinky and Scootaloo. Sweetie Bell watched as her friends rode away while standing in the garage, when suddenly the lights flickered, she thought nothing of it and shut the garage door.

The other 3 fillies rode their way home through the dark roads of Ponyville, eventually they rode past Scootaloo's house and she turned off. "Good night girls!" Scootallo said as she pulled into her driveway. "Goodnight Scoots!" Dinky said back. "Wanna race back to my house?" Dinky asked Applebloom, "Winner gets a comic." "Any comic?" Applebloom asked. Dinky nodded and as soon as she did, Applebloom sped off ahead of her. "Hey, I didn't say go! Get back here." Dinky shouted speeding up herself. "I'll take your X-Mares 134!" Applebloom shouted back, leaving Dinky in the dust. Eventually Dinky had to stop to catch her breath.

Applebloom continued down the dark roads on her way to her family's isolated house. She usually biked home alone so she wasn't scared. She eventually got to the road that passed the Ponyville National Laboratory. As she rode down it, the headlight on her bike began to flicker, and when it lit up again, Applebloom saw the silhouette of some sort of creature in the road in front of her. This startled her and she swerved into a ditch. When she got up from the crash and looked back at the road, she saw the creature approaching, she wasted no time and took off through the woods. She knew the area well enough that she managed to get back to her house. She opened the front door and locked it behind her. Her dog, Winona, was barking up a storm. She frantically searched the one story house for her family. "Mom! Big Mac!" She called out to her mother and older brother, but neither of them were home. Applebloom ran to the front window and peered out and saw the creature again over by the clothesline. She ran back to the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed the number for the Ponyville police department and waited, when the phone on the other end picked up, she spoke, "Hello?" but the only answer she got was a high pitched growling sound, she then heard the same sound at the front door. She peered around the corner at the front door, and saw a shadow pass by the window on the door, then the door unlocked by itself. Applebloom dropped the phone in terror.

She burst out the back door and ran for the only place left, the backyard shed. Once inside, she grabbed the hunting rifle off the wall and the box of ammo. Her family kept it for emergencies, and this was definitely an emergency. She loaded the rifles magazine full, put the magazine into the rifle and bolted it. She then trained it at the shed's door and waited. She was panting and physically shaking, she was terrified. Then she heard the growling noise again, this time from right behind her, she turned and saw it rise above her, but instead of screaming or shooting, she stood there, frozen with fear, unable to to anything as the shed light glowed brighter and brighter, until.../p

silence...silence descended upon the shed, and the light was normal again, but Applebloom and the monster were both gone, like they were never there in the first place...


	2. Chapter 1:The Vanishing of Applebloom

November 7th, 1983  
November seventh started out as any normal day in Ponyville. Especially to one citizen in particular, Ponyville police chief Shining Armor woke up in his trailer that was located just outside the town and started his everyday routine, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, had a smoke, took his pills, washed them down with some beer, grabbed his hat and went out the door to begin his day of work.

...

It started off as a normal morning for the Apple family as well, Buttercup Apple and her son Big Mac both woke up and started their morning routines. Big Mac started cooking breakfast and Buttercup ran around getting ready for work, but was unable to find her car keys. "Where in Tartarus are they? Big Mac?" Buttercup yelled to her son in the kitchen. "Did you check the couch?" Big Mac responded in his deep voice. "Buttercup then listened and checked between the couch cushions and sure enough, there they were. "Ah, Got em!" Buttercup said walking back into the kitchen. "Okay honey, I will see you tonight." she said before instantly noticing that her daughter was not present. "Where's Applebloom?" she asked. "Oh, I haven't woken her up yet." Big Mac said, causing his mom to let out an annoyed sigh. "Big Mac, you need to make sure she's up!" she said before turning towards the hallway. "Sorry mom, I'm making breakfast." he called out after her. Buttercup trotted down the hall to her daughter's bedroom. "Alright Applebloom, time to get up sweety-" she said as she entered her bedroom, stopping when she entered and saw that the room was vacant, her daughter was nowhere to be found. She turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

"She came home last night right?" she asked her son. "She's not in her room?" Big Mac questioned back. "Did she come home or not." Buttercup questioned again. "I don't know." Big Mac answered honestly. "You don't know?" Buttercup asked again in an annoyed tone. "I got home late, I was working." Big Mac told his mother, making her frown, "You were working?" she asked, "Yeah, Braeburn asked if I could cover his shift, I thought we could use the extra cash." Big Mac explained. "Big Mac, we've talked about this, you cannot take shifts when I'm working!" she scolded. "Mom, it's not a big deal, she was at the Bell's all day, she probably just spent the night." Big Mac said. "I don't believe you sometimes!" Buttercup said with a sigh as she went over to the phone before picking it up and dialing the number for the Bell's residence.

At the Bell's house, the whole family was gathered for breakfast, Sweetie Bell was pouring syrup all over every item on her plate, which got a disgusted look from her older sister Rarity, "That's disgusting." Rarity said, "You're disgusting!" Sweetie Bell piped back. The phone rang and Sweetie's mother picked it up, "Hello?" she asked. "Hello Shiny, this is Buttercup." the voice on the other line said. As Shiny Bell was about to respond back, Sweetie poured some syrup onto her older sister's lap, making her furious. "What in Tartarus Sweetie Bell!" She shouted, "Quiet!" their mother shouted. "Was that Applebloom I heard back there?" Buttercup asked. "No, it's just Sweetie." Shiny Bell responded. This confused Buttercup, "Applebloom didn't spend the night?" Buttercup asked worryingly. "No, she left here around 8, why, is she not home?" Shiny Belle asked with concern. "Uh, you know what, I think she just left early for school, thank you so much." Buttercup said before hanging up the phone and giving her son a concerned look.

''''

Later that morning, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo and Dinky rode their bikes to school. Passing by all the other kids, looking around for Applebloom, until they eventually got to the bike racks, and still no sign of their friend. "That's weird..." said Sweetie Bell, "I don't see her." "Her mom is right, she probably just went to class early again." Scootaloo added. "Yeah, she's always so paranoid Cherilee is going to giver her another pop quiz." Dinky chimed in. They were about to head to class, when a familiar voice caught their attention behind them. "Step right up fillies and gentlecolts! Step right up and get your tickets to the freakshow!" Diamond Tiara said sarcastically as she and her fellow bully Silver Spoon walked up to the 3 fillies. "Who do you think would make more money in a freak show?" She asked Silver Spoon, "Chicken?" She said, hitting Scootaloo, "Marshmallow?" She said, hitting Sweetie Bell, "Or Derpy Junior?" she said, hitting Dinky. Silver Spoon held her hoof to her chin, thinking the question over, "I'd go with Derpy Junior!" she said in a voice imitating Dinky's mother. "Hey, my eyes don't do that, and don't pick on my Mommy!" Dinky yelled back at the bullies. "Do the leg thing!" Diamond Tiara said, Dinky stayed quiet, "Do it freak." Silver Spoon demanded. Dinky then lifted her front right hoof, and twisted her leg, so it looked like her hoof was backwards, the two bullies reacted with disgust, "Ah, it gets me every time." Diamond Tiara said as she and Silver Spoon pushed passed the 3 fillies.

"Jerks!" Scootaloo mumbled to Sweetie Bell and Dinky. "I think it's kinda cool." Sweetie Bell told Dinky, referring to her hoof trick, "It's like you have a superpower, like one of the Power Ponies." "Yeah, except I can't fight evil with it." Dinky said back.

...

Meanwhile, over at Ponyville high school, Sweetie Bell's sister was walking to class, when she greeted in the hallway by her friend Fluttershy, a yellow Pegasus with pink hair. "So, did he call?" She asked Rarity in a giddy voice. "Keep your voice down." Rarity told her friend in a lower volume. "Did he?" Fluttershy asked again in the quiet voice Rarity wanted. "I told you, it's not like that." Rarity said as they reached Rarity's locker. "We just, made out a couple of times." Rarity said as she began unlocking the locker. "We just, made out a couple times." Fluttershy repeated Rarity's words with a hint of sarcasm. "Rarity, seriously, your going to be so cool now, it's ridiculous." Fluttershy said. "No I'm not." Rarity protested. "You better still hang out with me, that's all I'm saying." Fluttershy said. "If you become friends with Soarin or Rainbow Dash-" "Gross." Rarity cut Fluttershy off at the mention of the couple. "I'm telling you it was just a one time..." Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, "...Two times thing." Rarity said as she opened her locker, and out fell a piece of paper, she unfolded it and it read, " _Meet me in Bathroom-Thunderlane"_ "You were saying?" Fluttershy asked.

In the bathroom, Rarity and Thunderlane immediately got to making out against the bathroom wall, Rarity tried breaking off after a minute, and when the bell rang she really broke free, but Thunder swiped her back off the floor before she could grab it. "Hey hey, let's do something tonight." Thunder suggested. "I can't..." Rarity said, "...I have to study for the science test." she reached for her bag but Thunder pulled it away. "Aw come on, what's your GPA, 3.999999-" "The science tests are impossible." Rarity cut Thunder off grabbing for her bag again. "Well then just, let me help." Thunder pleaded, "You failed Chemistry." Rarity pointed out. "A C-, so I'll be over at around 8?" Thunder asked. "Are you crazy, my parents would not-" Rarity started, only to be cut off by Thunder, "I'll climb through your window, she won't even know I'm there, I'm stealthy, like a ninja." Thunder said. "You are Crazy." Rarity said heading for the door, "Wait, lets just forget about that, we can just, chill in my car, we can find a nice quiet place to park, and..." Thunder was about to finish when Rarity spoke up, "Thunder, I need to study, I'm not kidding." "Well why do you think I want it to be quiet." Thunder responded in a low, seductive voice. "Your an idiot Thunderlane." Rarity said as she moved fro the door, before stopping and turning around, "Meet me at Deerborn and Maple at 8, TO STUDY." Rarity said before exiting the bathroom, Thunderlane then smiled and grabbed his own beg before exiting the bathroom.

...

Shining Armor finally pulled into his parking spot at the Police station and went inside. "Morning Twily, Mornin everybody!" Shining said to the desk lady Twilight Sparkle and to the Deputies playing cards. "Hey chief." said the first Deputy, a brown Pegasus, "Damn, you look like hell chief." Said the second deputy, a white unicorn. "Oh yeah?" Asked Shining, "Well I looked better than your wife when I left her this morning." Shining joked, making the first deputy laugh. Shining then went and grabbed a donut from a box in the room when Twilight walked over. "While you were drinking, or sleeping, or whatever you deem so important on Monday morning, Cranky Doodle Donkey called, says that some foals are stealing the gnomes from his garden." Twilight briefed to Shining, at some point taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "Oh, those gnomes again, well I'll get right on that." Shining Armor said sarcastically as he walked towards his office. "And on a more pressing matter, Buttercup can't find her daughter." Twilight said, "Twily, what have we talked about mornings are for coffee and contemplation." Shining Armor said, continuing to his office, "Buttercup is very upset-" Twilight began until Shining interrupted her, "COFFEE and CONTEMPLATION, Twily." Shining said loudly. Shining finally opened his office door, only to find a very distraught Buttercup sitting inside.

"I've been waiting here over an hour Shining!" Buttercup scolded as Shining Armor typed up the missing person report on his typewriter. "And I apologize for that." Shining said with a sigh, "I'm going put of my mind." Buttercup said. "Look, girl her age, she's probably just playing hookie, okay?" Shining Armor sternly told Buttercup. "No, not my Applebloom, she's not like that." Buttercup said defending her daughter. "Well you never know, my dad always thought I was on the debate team, but I was really just screwing Lyra Heartstrings in the back of my dads truck." Shining Armor said in a dismissive voice. "No, look she's not like you Shining, she's not like me, she's not like most, she has a few friends, but they make fun of her, call her names, make fun of her hair-" Buttercup explained, but was cut off by Shining, "Her hair, what's wrong with her hair?" Shining questioned. "I don't know, does that matter?" Buttercup asked surprised by Shining's question. "Maybe." Shining responded. "Look, she's a sensitive kid, Bright Mac used so say she was a slut, called her a whore." Buttercup explained, "Is she?" Shining questioned again. "She's missing!" Buttercup shouted. "When was the last time your heard from Bright Mac?" Shining asked. "Uh, last I heard he was in Manehattan, but that was about a year ago." Buttercup explained. "But he has nothing to do with this." Buttercup said. "Why don't you give me his number." Shining suggested, but Buttercup disagreed, "No Shining, he has nothing to do with this, trust me." "Look Buttercup, 99 out of a hundred times, kid goes missing is with a parent or relative." Shining told Buttercup in a stern voice. "What about the other time?" She asked, "You said 99 out of a hundred, what about that one time, the one!?" Buttercup said, now practically standing. "Buttercup, this is Ponyville, you know what the worst thing to happen in the four years I've been here, it was when and Owl attacked Berry Punch's mane, because it thought her hair was a nest." Shining carefully told Buttercup. "Okay fine, I will call Bright Mac, he will speak to me before he speaks to a cop." Buttercup said as she stood up. "Just find my daughter Shining, find her!" Buttercup said in a breaking voice before leaving.

...

Back at the Ponyville national laboratory, several vehicles pulled up, dropping off several stallions in suits, they all approached the building and met up with a brown Stallion with brown hair, a white collar and a green tie. He was Dr. Time Turner, the head of the laboratory, and he led the men in suits into the building. "This way gentlecolts, the entire east wing will be evacuated within the hour, we've sealed off this area following quarantine protocol." A stallion in a labcoat explained as he led the men in suits as well as Dr. Turner into the quarantine area. Once inside, the group of stallions began to put on white hazmat suits and armed themselves with guns before getting in the elevator and taking it down to one of the basement levels. When the doors opened, a dark and eerie blinking hallway greeted them, and the group slowly made their way through the corridors before eventually coming to a door with several scorch marks around it, they all entered and found themselves in a large room, a portion of the rooms walls were covered in what looked like a large growth. One of the suits finally spoke up, "Is that where it came from." he asked, "Yes." responded Dr. Turner. "And the colt?" the suit asked. "He couldn't have gone far." Dr. Turner said.

...

The Colt in question was just outside Ponyville, he was on a small hill overlooking a small establishment, it was a diner, and the colt watched as a skinny yellow stallion with orange hair took a trash bag and threw it into the dumpster. The colt was brown and had a shaved head with no mane to speak of, and he was hungry. He made his way over to the building and snuck his way in through the back door. He peeked and saw the stallion in the dining room talking to patrons. He snuck over to the kitchen and eyed a plate of cupcakes, he then began to eat them, and he would have kept going until a voice ruined it. "Hey!" The colt looked up and say the yellow stallion glaring angrily at him, he then grabbed the plate of cupcakes and darted fro the back door, he almost made it, but the stallion caught him. "You think you can steal from me boy?" he shouted at the colt in front of him, the colt had a terrified and confused look on his face. "What in tartarus?" the stallion said quietly.

...

Back at Ponyville Middle School, the final bell rang and almost every student immediately ran for the door, completely ignoring their teacher, Miss Cherilee, who was giving instructions for the homework, and eventually all the students were gone, except for Sweetie Bell, Dinky, and Scootaloo. "Well, is it here?" Sweetie Bell asked excitedly. "I'm sorry girls, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...It came!" Cherilee blurted a out and led the girls down the hallway to the AV room and opened the door, revealing a large radio on the center table. "The Heathkit ham shack." Cherilee told the girls as they crowded around the radio, Sweetie Bell putting on the headphones. "Ain't it something?" she asked. "I bet you could talk to Manehattan on this thing." Dinky said. "Think bigger." Cherilee said. "The Crystal Empire?" Scootaloo asked. "Bigger." Cherilee said again. "Saddle Arabia?" Sweetie Bell asked. Cherilee just gave a nod to that question and the three immediately began fiddling with the knobs and trying to make the radio work. "When Applebloom sees this, she is going to loose her shit!" Scootaloo piped up, realizing to late that Cherilee was still in the room, "Scootaloo!" Cherilee shouted reacting to the Pegasus' profanity. Suddenly, the door opened and the principle entered with Shining Armor, "Hello Miss Cherilee, can I borrow Sweetie Bell, Dinky and Scootaloo?" He said to Cherilee. The three fillies gave each other concerned looks.

By the time the three of them were in the principles office being questioned by the chief, they all began talking over each other. Eventually Shining Armor got annoyed and shut them up, "Okay, Okay, one at a time!" He shouted, "You.." he pointed at Sweetie Bell, "She takes what road?" "Mirkwood." She responded. Shining Armor looked confused, "Mirkwood?" he repeated, Sweetie Bell nodded. Shining turned to his Deputy, "Have you ever heard of this Mirkwood?" he asked. "I have not. That sounds made up to me." the deputy responded. "No, it's from Lord of The Rings." Scootaloo spoke up, "The Hobbit." Dinky corrected. "It doesn't matter!" Scootaloo shouted. "He asked!" Dinky shouted back, until they were arguing and Shining spoke up again. "Hey, what did I say, one at a damn time!" Shining armor shouted over the argument, stopping it. "You." He pointed at Sweetie Bell again. "Mirkwood, it's a real road, it's just the name that's made up." Sweetie told the chief. "It's where cornwalis and kerley meet." She explained. "Yeah, alright, I think I know that." Shining said. "We can show you, if you want." Sweetie Bell spoke again. "I said that I know it!" Shining Armor said, raising his voice again. "We can help look." Sweetie said looking seriously at the chief. "No." said the chief, this caused the three to once again break into shouting over each other. "No, after school you are all to go home, that means no biking around looking for your friend okay, this isn't some Lord of the Rings Book." Shining Armor said Sternly. "The Hobbit." Dinky corrected again. "Shut Up." Scootaloo said, reaching across the couch and hitting Dinky's leg, causing Dinky to hit back and getting them into another squabble. This time the chief stood up, "Do I make myself clear." he said getting their attention before stepping forward. "Do I make myself...clear?" Shining Armor repeated, his only response were 3 nodding heads.

...

One of the places that Buttercup thought to look for her daughter was fort apple, a shelter made up of sticks and spare wood that Big Mac and Applebloom built together after their dad left, it was where Applebloom would go to be alone, and going back their made Buttercup remember a time with her daughter not to long ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Buttercup walked quietly over to the small structure and pushed the small button by the entrance. "Ring a ding ding." She said in a Cheerful voice. "What's that password?" Applebloom asked from inside the fort. Buttercup thought for a moment. "Um, Rata...Rataga...Radagast?" she said and waited a moment. "Correct, you may enter." Applebloom said before her mother entered and sat down next to her. "Thank you ma'am." She said. "Guess what?" she asked her daughter in an excited tone. "I got off early and...tada, Poltergeist!" she said as she pulled to movie tickets out of her saddlebag and showed them to Applebloom. "I thought I wasn't allowed to see it?" Applebloom said, excited. "I changed my mind, as long as you don't have nightmares for weeks." She teased. "No, I don't get scared like that anymore." Applebloom protested. "Oh really, not even of clowns?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "No." Applebloom responded, "Or, Witches?" Buttercup said before imitating a witches cackle as she started tickling Applebloom, getting her to laugh._

Reality came crashing back to Buttercup as she peered inside the empty fort, she was now more worried than ever. "Applebloom!" Big Mac called out, his mother also calling her name as they searched the area around the fort.

...

Back at the diner, the yellow stallion, carrot cake, fixed the mysterious brown colt a sandwich with some fries and a milkshake, the colt had not uttered a single word since he got there, and Carrot began to wonder if he could speak at all, he figured the colt was homeless or lost, so he decided to make him a meal at least. The Colt was hungry, he chowed down on the sandwich almost instantly. "Geez, your parents forget to feed you?" Carrot Cake asked from across the table. The colt ignored his question and continued eating. "Is that why you ran away?" he asked, once again getting no response. "They uh, the hurt you?" Carrot asked again, and once again got no response. "They hurt you, you got scared, you ran away, you ended up here is that it?" This time the colt did look up and acknowledged Carrot's presence. "All right." Carrot said taking the sandwich out of the colts hooves. "I'll give this back, all right? And you can have as much as you want. Alright, maybe even some cupcakes, but you need to answer my questions, okay" he told the colt, getting only a stare back in response. "We got a deal?" Carrot asked, getting a measly shrug. "all right, let's start with the easy stuff, all right?" He asked before reaching out his hoof. "My names Carrot, Carrot Cake." He said expecting the colt to introduce himself. "See? Like This." He said as he guided the colts hoof into a hoofshake. "I got you, don't worry, it's okay, it's nice to meet you, and you are?" Carrot expected an answer immediately, but got the same blank stare. Carrot looked at the colts other hoof and saw a marking on it, it looked like a video game controller, but before he could get a better look the colt pulled it away and hid it under the table. "What does that symbol mean?" Carrot asked, getting the stare back, he repeated the question, "No." The colt said in a soft voice. "Well I'll be damned, he speaks." Carrot said with excitement. "What do you mean no?" He asked, getting no response, "All right, I guess no more food." Carrot said as he started to stand up, but then the Colt spoke up, "Button Mash." he said, a little louder than before. "What does that mean?" Carrot asked as he sit back down. The colt placed his hoof on his chest and pat it, "Button Mash." He repeated. "All right then." Carrot said has he slid him back the sandwich, and he chowed down once again.

"yeah, look, all I know is that he's scared to death." Carrot spoke to the woman from social services over the phone. "Yeah I think maybe he's been abused or kidnapped or something." he said as he watch the colt continue his meal. "yeah it'd be great if someone would come by, yeah were at 4819 Randolph lane, yeah Randolph. he repeated to the pony on the other end. As the colt continued his meal, he noticed a rusty metal fan by the table making a terrible racket, he found the sound annoying and wanted to stop it. So he narrowed his eyes at the fan and tilted his head down, until finally the fan stopped spinning, he then finished up the meal and wiped his hooves.

...

The chief took his 2 deputies to the road that the 3 fillies told him about, Mirkwood they called it, and they trotted down the road, calling out Appleblooms name, until Shining Armor spotted something. "Hey, I found Something!" She shouted back to his deputies and they moved to investigate. Down in a ditch on the side of the road was Appleblooms abandoned bike. "That her bike?" one of the deputies asked, "Yeah she must've crashed." the chief responded, taking a glance around. "You think she got hurt in the fall?" the deputy asked, "Not so hurt she couldn't walk away, bikes are like Cadillac to these kids, she would have walked it home." the chief explained as he picked the bike up.

...

At the Ponyville National Laboratory, in a large smoke filled room, a row of ponies sat, each with a headset on, each listening to phone calls from the residence of Ponyville. One listener was listening to an argument. "Is Bright Mac there?" The first mare asked, "Bright Mac isn't here right now." the other mare argued. "Who is this?" Buttercup asked the mysterious voice on the other end. "His girlfriend, Strawberry Sunrise." The Mare responded. "Strawberry Sunrise." Buttercup repeated. "Who in tartarus is this?" Strawberry asked rudely, "Strawberry, this is Buttercup, Bright's ex-wife, I really need to speak to him." Buttercup pleaded through the phone, "He's not here, please try to call later." Strawberry said, "No not later, now I need-" Buttercup was cut off from the sound of the phone being hung up. "Bitch!" Buttercup shouted as she slammed the phone down. "Mom." Big Mac said as he looked up from the missing posters he was making, "What?" Buttercup yelled, "You have to stay calm." Big Mac said in a voice trying to sooth the rage in his mother. Buttercup simply chuckled as she picked up the phone again and dialed Bright Mac's number again. This time it went to voice mail. "Bright, some teenager just hung up on me, Applebloom is...missing, I don't know where she is, I need you to just call me back as soon as-" Buttercup left the message until she heard the line disconnect again, making her furious. "Dammit." She screamed as she slammed the phone down again. "Mom." She heard Big Mac call from the living room. "What?" she asked. "Cops." he responded, seeing chief shining armors car pull up outside. They both went out to greet Shining, but quickly their hope faded as they saw Shining carrying Applebloom's bike.

"It was just lying there?" Buttercup asked. "Yeah." shining replied as he signaled to his deputies to start searching the house. "Did it have any blood on it?" Buttercup asked again. "No." Shining armor replied. "If you found the bike, why are you here?" Big Mac asked. "She had a key to the house right?" Shining asked, getting a nod from Buttercup, "so maybe, she came home." Shining said, getting Buttercup annoyed, "What, you think I didn't check my own house?" She said sounding offended. "I didn't say that." Shining said as he inspected a little hole in the wall by the kitchen door, "Has this always been here?" he asked Buttercup, "I don't no maybe, I mean I have to kids, look at this place." Buttercup responded. Shining was then distracted by the sound of a dog barking, and he went out the back door and saw Winona barking up a storm. "What's wrong with her." he asked, "She's probably just hungry." Buttercup said as she dragged Winona back inside. Shining then decided to check out the back shed. He entered and turned on the light, seeing the work bench and other tools scattered around, suddenly the light burned out, and he took a look around the dark shack, until he was startled when one of the deputies came into the shed. "Geez!" Shining shouted. "What are you deaf? I've been calling you, what's going on." the deputy asked the still shaking Chief. "Listen, I want you to call Twilight, tell her to get a search party together, all right?" Shining told the deputy as they walked back to their police vehicles.

...

The Bell family gathered for dinner that night like they usually do, but tensions were high. "We should be out there right now. We should help look for her." Sweetie Bell said to her parents from across the dinner table. "We've been over this Sweetie, the chief says-" Sweetie's mother began, only to be cut off, "I don't care what the chief said!" Sweetie blurted out. "Sweetie!" Shiny Bell said in shock of her daughter's tone. "We have to do something, Applebloom can be in danger." Sweetie argued. "More reason to stay put." Sweetie's mother argued back. "Mom-" "End of Discussion!" Shiny Bell cut off her daughter before she could argue further. Sweetie Bell rolled her eyes and continued eating. Rarity then spoke up, "So, me and Fluttershy are going to study at her house tonight, that's cool right?" Rarity asked. "No, not cool." Shiny Bell responded in a similar tone she used with Sweetie Bell. "What, why not!" Rarity snapped back, "Why do you think? Am I speaking old ponish in this house? Until we hear that Applebloom is safe, no one leaves." Shiny Bell said to her children. "This is such bullshit!" Rarity snapped back, "Language!" Rarity's father yelled from across the table. "So were under house arrest? Just because Sweetie Bell's friend got lost in the woods?" Rarity argued, Sweetie turned, angry, "So wait, this is Applebloom's fault?!" she yelled at her sister. "Rarity, take that back." Shiny Bell said, referring to her comment on Applebloom. "No!" Rarity snapped again. "You're just annoyed because you wanna hang out with Thunderlane!" Sweetie Bell blurted out, getting an angry look from Rarity. "Thunderlane? Who's Thunderlane?" Their father asked, "Her new coltfriend!" Sweetie answered immediately. Rarity was furious at this point, "You're such a bitch sometimes Sweetie!" Rarity yelled, getting another word of language from her father as a result. Rarity just groaned and stormed upstairs to her room. "Nancy, come back." Shiny Bell said, trying to get her daughter to come back to dinner. "Come back!" she yelled again, but no response. Shiny Bell looked down at the infant next to her in her high chair, "It's okay Jewel, here, have some juice okay." She said to the infant, picking up her sippy cup and giving it to her. "You see Sweetie?" Sweetie's father began, "You see what happens-" "See what happens when what!" Sweetie Shouted, cutting off her dad. "I'm the only one acting normal here! I'm the only one that cares about Applebloom!" she shouted. "That's not true honey, we care." Sweetie's father said before taking another bite of food. Sweetie then felt like enough was enough and like Rarity, stormed away from the table. Shiny Bell looked over to her husband, "I hope your enjoying your meatloaf." She said in a sarcastic, annoyed tone of voice before picking up Jewel and walking away. "What did I do?!" he called after his wife, but she didn't respond, and he was left alone at the dinner table.

...

Out in the woods over by where Appleblooms bike was found, the search party was combing the area, shouting Appleblooms name and searching the entire area for any clues as to what happened to her. Chief Shining Armor was there helping, when a voice caught his attention. "She's a good student." the voice said, Shining looked over and saw a purple earth pony next to him, he couldn't say he recognized her. "What?" Shining asked. "Applebloom, She's a good student, great one actually." she said as the continued forward. "I don't think we've met, Cherilee Blossom, teacher Ponyville Middle School, earth and biology." She explained shaking the Chiefs hoof. "Always had a distaste for science." Shining responded. "Well maybe you just had a bad teacher." Cherilee suggested. "Yeah, Miss Ratliff was a piece of work." Shining said, getting a chuckle from Cherilee, "Ratliff? Well she's still kicking around believe it or not." She said. "Oh, I believe it, mummies never die, so they tell me." Shining said in a sarcastic tone. "Flurryheart, my daughter, galaxies, the universe, whatnot, she always understood that stuff." Shining explained. "I always figured there was enough going on down here, I never needed to look elsewhere." Shining finished. "Your daughter, what grade is she? I might have her in my class sometime?" Cherilee asked. "She uh, she lives with her mom in the city." Shining said, his tone now lowered to what sounded like a sad one. "Thanks for coming out teach, we really appreciate it." Shining said as he walked further through the trees. Cherilees fell behind and was greeted by another member of the search party, "She died a few years back." the mare said. "Sorry?" Cherilee asked. "His daughter." she said, pointing at Shining as he walked away.

...

Sweetie Bell sat there in her basement, staring at the Ogres and Oubliettes board, feeling angry, she didn't want to just sit by while one of her best friends was possibly in danger, she had to do something. She grabbed her walky talky, and tuned it before speaking into it. "Sctootaloo, do you copy, it's Sweetie Bell, over." She said, getting an answer almost instantly. "Hey, it's Scootaloo." Scootaloo answered back with her own walky talky. "I know it's you, and say over when your done talking, over." Sweetie Bell said, getting Scootaloo annoyed, "I'm done, over" She said sarcastically. "I'm worried about Applebloom, over." Sweetie said. "Yeah, this is crazy, over." Scootaloo responded. "I was thinking, Applebloom could've cast protection last night, but she didn't, she cast fireball, over." Sweetie explained, making Scootaloo slightly confused. "What's your point? Over." She asked. "My point is, she could've played it safe, but she didn't, she put herself in danger to help the party, over." Sweetie explained, this time Scootaloo understood. "Meet me in ten, over and out." Scootaloo said before turning off her radio. Sweetie Bell turned hers off, packed a backpack, and snuck out to get her bike, but as she was leaving the driveway, he saw a grey Pegasus outside of Rarity's window, when he saw Sweetie, he just acted casually. Sweetie knew who he was, but she didn't have time, so she just turned and pedaled away.

Rarity was in her room, organizing the cards she needed to use for her studying, when she heard a knock on the window. She turned an saw Thunderlane waving to her, she stood up and went over to open the window. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, "I told on the phone that I'm under house arrest now." "I figured we could just study here." Thunder suggested. "No. No way." Rarity argued. "Oh come on, I can't have you failing this test." Thunder said as he climbed into the window, struggling a bit to get in. "So just...bear with me." he said, finally getting inside. "What'd I tell you? Ninja." He said giving her a smug face. Rarity simply scoffed and closed the window.

...

Back at Carrot Cakes diner, Carrot was washing dishes while his guest Button Mash was eating a few cupcakes he had given him. "You like those cupcakes huh?" Carrot asked, getting a soft smile in return from Button. "Smile looks good on you." Carrot said, making Button give a confused face. "you know, a smile?" He asked as he gave a big toothy grin, making Button smile again. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the front door, making Button glance over worryingly. "All right, just sit tight, whoever it is, I'll tell 'em to go away real quick, all right?" he said to Button, getting a nod in response. Carrot walked into the dining area and over to the door and opened it, standing there was a light purple unicorn with purple hair that had streaks of light blue in it. "Hey can I help you?" Carrot asked. "Hi you must be Carrot Cake." She said shaking his hoof. "I'm afraid I am, listen we're closed for the evening too." Carrot explained. "Starlight Glimmer, social services." the unicorn explained, "Ah, social services, my apologies, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Carrot said "Hey listen, I haven't told him that you're coming yet, I didn't want him running off again. He's a tad skittish." Carrot explained. Button Mash watched silently from the kitchen, he had a bad feeling. "Children I work with usually are." Starlight explained. "Right, right." Carrot responded. "So, where is he?" Starlight asked, "Right, he's in the kitchen." Carrot said motioning for Starlight to come inside. "Sorry again for trying to turn you away there." Carrot said as he led the way to the kitchen. "it's fine." Starlight Glimmer said as she reached into her saddle bag. "You know it's funny, your voice sounds different on the-" Carrot began, but Starlight pulled a small silenced pistol from her bag and shot Carrot directly in the head before he could finish. Button saw Carrot's body fall, and he quickly darted for the back door, and was confronted by 2 stallions in suits with tranquilizer guns. In the dining area, Dr. Turner and more Stallions in suits entered, but then they heard sounds from the back and walked back, they found the two stallions lying on the ground, and the back door wide open. He had escaped again.

...

Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, and Dinky were riding their bikes, when they reached Mirkwood. "Ah, man, this is it." Scootaloo said as the neared the area, police barricades had been place over by where the bike was found. Thunder rumbled overhead, and Dinky looked up. "Guys, you feel that?" she asked. "I think maybe we should go back." Dinky suggested, "No, we're not going back, just stay close." Sweetie Bell told Dinky as she and Scootaloo began to walk into the wooded area, Dinky lagging behind. "Just stay on channel six, and don't do anything stupid." Sweetie Bell said to Dinky as she and Scootaloo continued into the woods. Dinky stood for only a few seconds before running to join them, "Hey guys, wait up!" she said.

...

Thunderlane and Rarity had gotten into the studying over at the Bell residence. "Which Polymers occur naturally?" Thunderlane said in a monotone voice as he read the flashcard. "Starch and cellulose." Rarity answered. Thunder groaned and read another one in his monotone bored voice. "In a molecule of CH4, the hydrogen atoms are spatially oriented towards the center of-" "Tetrahedrons." Rarity blurted out before Thunder could finish reading the card. "Wow, geez, how many of these things did you make?" Thunder asked as he flipped through them all. "You said you wanted to help." Rarity argued. Thunderlane then thought of an idea. "How about this? How about every time you get an answer right, I have to remove an article of clothing, but every time you get an answer wrong, you have to remove something." Thunder suggested, Rarity shook her head. "uh pass." she said, "aw come on." he pleaded, "No" Rarity said again. Thunder ignored her and read the next card. "During fractional distillation, hydrocarbons are separated according to their-" "Melting point." Rarity answered. Thunder looked down at the card, "ooh, it's boiling points." he said, "That's what I meant." Rarity argued, "but that's not what you said." Thunder said, rubbing a hoof against his shirt, signaling for Rarity to take off hers. "no." Rarity said again, "No?" Thunder said leaning up and scooting closer. "Oh, do you need help?" He said as he scooted close and kissed her. Try as she might, she couldn't resist and fell back on the bed, kissing Thunderlane deeply, but it all ended when he tried to unbutton her shirt, she quickly pushed him off and sat up. "Was this your plan all along?" Rarity asked in an annoyed tone. "To, get into my room, then get another notch in your belt?" "no Rarity, no." Thunderlan told her. "I'm not Spitfire, or Bon Bon, or Fleet Foot." Rarity said, "you mean, your not a slut?" Thunder asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's not what I'm saying." Rarity argued. "You know, your so cute when you lie." Thunder said in a smug tone. "Shut up." Rarity said. Thunder then grabbed the teddy bear that was on the bed and put on a sad face and held it up to his face, and spoke in a high pitched voice, "Bad Thunder, bad, don't do that to miss Rarity." he said mockingly in a way. "You're an Idiot, Thunderlane." Rarity said, "And your beautiful Rarity Bell." Thunderlane said, picking up the Flashcards to continue the study session.

...

At the Apple family house, Buttercup and Big Mac were going through photos to use for the missing posters they planned to make. It had started raining outside. "These are some great pictures you took Big Mac." Buttercup said to her son as she held up one of Appleblooms smiling. "I know I haven't been there for you, I've been, working so hard and I just feel bad, I don't even know what's going on with you, I'm sorry." Buttercup sincerely told her son, she was on the verge of tears. Big Mac sat there shaking, he to was about to start crying. "What is it?" Buttercup asked. "It's just, I should have been there for him." Big Mac croaked out as he started quietly sobbing. "No, No you can't do that to yourself, this was not your fault, you hear me? She is close, I know it, I feel it in my heart. You just have to trust me on this, okay?" She told her son, hugging him close, both of them had tears in their eyes. "look at this." Buttercup said, picking up the picture of Applebloom smiling, making them start to chuckle through the tears. "That's it, that's the one right?" Buttercup asked, "Eeyup." Big Mac responded. Buttercup was startled when the phone suddenly rang, she ran over to answer it. "Hello" Buttercup said, but she heard no voice, she heard static and groaning sounds, "Hello?" she asked again. "Bright Mac?" She asked. "Dad?" Big Mac said quietly to himself, wondering what was going on. "Shining?" Buttercup asked again, until she heard breathing that sounded so familiar to her, it had to be. "Applebloom!?" She asked into the phone, "It's Applebloom?' Big Mac asked as he walked over. Over the phone Buttercup heard a sound that she never heard before, it was a horrifying noise. "Who is this!?" Buttercup shouted as she began to sob. "What have you done to my girl!?" she shouted again. "Give me back my daughter!" Buttercup screamed before a surge of electricity came from the phone, causing her to drop it. Big Mac grabbed the phone, "Hello? Hello who is this?" he asked, tearing up again. Buttercup was now sobbing at this point and Big Mac turned to her after giving up with the phone. "Mom who was it?" Big Mac asked, "I don't know, it was her!" Buttercup said through sobs, "What did she say?" Big Mac asked. "She just breathed, it was just her breathing." Buttercup said before embracing her son, tears continuing to stream from their faces.

...

Back in the woods, the rain was coming down hard, and the 3 fillies were soaked even through their raincoats. They called out Applebloom's name, but got no responses. "I've got your X-Mares 134!" Dinky called out. "Guys, I really think we should turn back." Dinky said again. "Seriously Dinky, if you wanna be a baby, then go home already!" Scootaloo yelled at Dinky. "I'm just being realistic Scoots!" Dinky shouted. "No, your just being a big baby!" Scootaloo shouted back. "Do you think Applebloom went missing because she ran into something bad? And were going to the exact spot she was last seen? And we have not weapons or anything?" Dinky argued. "Dinky, shut up." Sweetie Bell said as she stopped walking. "I'm just saying, does that seem smart to you?" Dinky asked, "shut up, Shut up!" Sweetie said again, she heard rustling around them, they shined their flashlights in the direction of the rustling and saw the frightened face of a brown colt, the fillies stared back at the colt, with confusion and worry on their faces, who was he, and why was he out in the rain?

 **Authors Notes: That's the first real chapter of Stranger Hooves, now I would like to clear some things up. 1. Yes, Buttercup/Pear Butter is Applebloom's mother, I decided to go with her instead of Applejack, because I liked the story line of a mother looking for their child in the actual show. 2. I don't know the actual names of Sweetie Bell's and Rarity's parents, so their names are Shiny Bell and Liberty Bell. 3. Jewel is I guess an OC, she is meant to be Holly, Mike's little sister in Stranger Things. 4. Twilight and Shining Armor aren't related here. 5. Modern Technology exists here (Cars, Guns, Phones, etc.) That should be all, please review and tell me what ya think, I will get chapter 2 out as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Weirdo on Maple Street

It was still raining when the Sweetie Bell and the others got back to her house with the mysterious colt they found in the woods. He was silent the entire time and still had a scared look on his face. The 3 fillies gathered around him, not knowing what to do. "Is there a number we can call for your parents?" Sweetie Bell asked first. "Where's your hair, do you have cancer?" Dinky asked. "Did you run away?" Scootaloo asked. All the questions made the colt feel even more uneasy. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" Sweetie asked, "Is that blood?" Scootaloo asked as she reached out her hoof, only to have it slapped away by Sweetie Bell, "Stop it, you're freaking him out." Sweetie said, "He's freaking me out!" Scootaloo argued. "I bet he's deaf." Dinky said before clapping her hooves together, which the colt reacted to, "Not Deaf." Dinky concluded. "all right, that's enough, all right? He's just scared and cold." Sweetie said before gabbing the colt some dry clothes. She placed them in front of him and he stood and started to take off his wet clothes, which caused the fillies to turn away surprised, Sweetie Bell then pointed out the bathroom to the colt. "See over there? That's the bathroom, you can change in there." Sweetie Bell said. "Privacy, get it?" the colt just stared in response. Sweetie walked over to the bathroom with the colt and was about to close the door, but the colt quickly stopped Sweetie from closing the door. "You don't want it closed?" Sweetie asked. "No." the colt muttered, the first word Sweetie heard out of his mouth. "Oh, so you can speak, okay, well how about we keep the door like this?" Sweetie asked leaving a crack in the door. "Is that better?" Sweetie asked. "Yes." The colt muttered again. Sweetie then turned to rejoin the others and give her some privacy.

"This is Mental." Dinky stated, "At least he can talk." Sweetie said, "He said no and yes, your three-year-old sister says more." Scootaloo added. "He tried to get naked." Dinky said, reenacting the colts movements from just a minute earlier. "There's something seriously wrong with him, like wrong in the head." Scootaloo said. "I bet he escaped from Pennhurst." "From where?" Sweetie asked, "The nuthouse in Canterlot." Scootaloo answered. "You got a lot of family there." Dinky jokingly stated, "Bite me." Scootaloo responded. "Seriously though, think about it, that would explain his shaved head, and why he's so crazy." Scootaloo finished. "He's an escapee, he's probably a psycho." "Like Michael Myers." Dinky added, "Exactly, we should've never brought him here." Scootaloo shouted. "So you just wanted to leave him out in that storm?" Sweetie asked. "Yes, we went out to find Applebloom, not another problem." Scootaloo said, "I think we should tell your Mom." Dinky told Sweetie Bell, "I second that." Scootaloo added. "Who's crazy now!" Sweetie Bell blurted out, "How is that crazy?" Scootaloo argued back. "Cause, we weren't supposed to be out tonight, remember?" Swetie said, "So?" Scootaloo asked, "So, if I tell my mom, and she tells your mom,and your mom.." Sweetie said pointing to the both of them, "Oh man." Dinky said, "Our houses become Alcatraz." Scootaloo finally realized. "Exactly, we'll never find Applebloom." Sweetie said before coming up with a plan, "All right, here's the plan, he sleeps here tonight." The plan made Dinky's jaw drop,"You're letting a colt-" she was cut off by Sweetie Bell, "Just listen, in the morning, he sneaks around my house and rings my doorbell, My mom will answer and know exactly what to do, she'll send her back to Pennhurst or wherever she came from and we'll be in the clear, and tomorrow night, we go back out and we find Applebloom."

Dinky and Scootaloo looked back at Sweetie and the colt as they went up the stairs. "You really think he's a psycho?" Dinky asked, "I wouldn't want him in my house." Scootaloo answered before continuing up the stairs. Sweetie had built a fort using chairs, blankets and pillows for the colt to sleep in, as she was giving him her sleeping bag she spoke up. "Hey, I never asked your name." Sweetie said, the colt responded by showing Sweetie the symbol of the controller on his front leg. "Is that real?" Sweetie asked, reaching out to it, but the colt pulled it away. "Sorry, I've just never seen a kid with a tattoo before." Sweetie said, "What does it mean?" She asked, the colt then raised his hoof and patted his chest, "Button Mash." He said. "Button Mash, okay, well my Name is Sweetie, short for Sweetie Bell, how about we call you Button?" Sweetie asked, Button nodded in response. "Um, okay, goodnight Button." Sweetie Bell said as she stood up to cover the fort in a blanket. "Goodnight Sweetie." Button said from the fort, hearing this, Sweetie paused a moment and blushed.

After Sweetie left and went back upstairs, Button laid down and cried, he kept seeing the flashes of the stallion from the diner, the kindness he showed him, and the image of his dead body, eventually he found a way to get to sleep.

...

The next morning, things were rough at the Apple's house. "Alright Mom, breakfast is ready." Big Mac said as he placed the plate in front of his mother, "Be careful, the poster!" Buttercup quickly shifted the posters on the table in front of her. "Listen, the xerox place opens in like, 30 minutes, and I don't want you to go alone, so I'm gonna have Shiny take you cause I should be here, and we need to make, what 200, 300 copies? How much is a copy? Ten cents?" "Mom!" Big Mac finally got her attention from her rambling, Buttercup was emotionally distraught and she barley slept a wink the night before. "You can't get like this, okay?" Big Mac said, trying to calm his mother down. "I'm sorry." Buttercup said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Buttercup took one more puff of her cigarette before rushing to the door. It was Shining Armor.

"I've been waiting six hours." she told Shining Armor as he stepped inside. "Yeah I know, I came as soon as I could." Shining Armor replied. "Six Hours?" Buttercup repeated. "Little bit of trust here, alright?" Shining said to Buttercup. "We've been searching all night, all the way to Cartersville." He told her, "And?" Buttercup asked, "Nothing." he responded. "No." Buttercup said, holding a hoof over her mouth. "Twilight said you got a phone call?" Shining asked, "Oh, yeah." Buttercup remembered, showing Shining the burnt phone in the kitchen. "Storm barbecued this pretty good." Shining said as he observed the broken receiver. "The storm?" Buttercup blurted in a confused voice. "What else?" Shining asked, "You don't think that's...weird?" Buttercup asked. "No, it's weird." Shining said as he placed the phone back. "Can we trace who made the call?" Big Mac asked, "No, it doesn't work like that." Shining Armor responded. "Now, you sure it was Applebloom, because Twily said you just heard some breathing." Shining asked. "No, it was her, it was Applebloom." Buttercup answered. "And, she was scared, and then something.." Buttercup said, her voice beginning to break, until she was interrupted by Shining. "It was probably just a prank call. It was somebody trying to scare you." Shining concluded. "No shining, it was her." Buttercup protested, "Buttercup." Shining started, "Come on, how about a little trust here?" Butterup said. "What you think I'm making this up?" Buttercup asked, "I'm saying that your making it up, all i'm saying is that it's an emotional time for you." Shining answered. "And you don't think I know my own daughter's breathing?!" Buttercup was shouting now, "Don't you think you would know your daughter's?" Buttercup finished, Shining froze at the mention of his daughter. Shining turned around for moment and rubbed a hoof on his forehead. Eventually he spoke again, "You hear from Bright Mac yet?" Shining asked, "No" Buttercup replied. "It's been long enough, I'm having him checked out." Shining says as he moved to leave. "Oh come one, your wasting your time!" Buttercup called out after him.

Before shining got into his car Big Mac came out of the house after him. "Hey Shining, Let me go, to Bright's." Big Mac said, Shining turned to face him, "i'm sorry." he said to the red stallion. "You know, if Applebloom's there, it means she ran away, and if she sees the cops she's going to think she's in trouble, she'll hide, you know she's good at hiding." Big Mac Pleaded. "yeah, well cops are good at finding, okay?" shining sternly told Big Mac, "Stay here with your mom, she needs you." Shining told Big Mac before getting in his car and driving away.

...

As soon as the waffles popped up from the toaster, Sweetie smuggled them into the pockets of her jacket for Button. And at the breakfast table, she scarfed down her own waffles quickly. "Slow down Sweetie, that's disgusting." Rarity said to Sweetie as she chomped on her food. Sweetie then remembered seeing Thunderlane last night and decided to use it against her. "Do a lot of studying last night?" Sweetie asked in a sarcastic voice. Rarity glared at her sister, "Yeah, actually I did." Rarity answered. "What was your test on again? Pony Anatomy?" Sweetie asked in her sarcastic tone, this time Rarity kicked her leg under the table, Sweetie kicked Rarity's leg back. "Hey, what's going on?" Their mother questioned. Both of them looked up, "Nothing." they said simultaneously.

Sweetie Bell then excused herself from the table and went down stairs to give Button his breakfast, when she lifted up the blanket, he saw him messing with her radio. "Hey, you found my supercomm! pretty cool huh?" She said, "I talk to my friends with it, mainly Scootaloo because she lives so close." Sweetie explained. She then pulled the waffles out of her pocket and gave them to Button, "Got you breakfast." she said as he took the waffle and started eating it. "So listen, this is gonna sound a little weird, but I just need you to go out there.." Sweetie pointed to the basement door, "Then go to the front door and ring the doorbell, my mom will answer and you'll tell her that you're lost and that you need help, but whatever you do, you can't tell her about last night or that you know me. Understand?" Sweetie Bell briefed to Button, only giving a glare back in response. "Really, it's no big deal, we'll just pretend to meet each other again, and my mom, she'll know who to call." Sweetie said to Button. "No." Button said in a serious tone, rejecting the plan, remembering what the nice stallion did, the action that got him killed. "No?" Sweetie asked, "No." Button repeated. "No, you don't want my mom to get help?" Sweetie questioned, Button simply shook his head in response. Sweetie then realized why, "You're in trouble, aren't you?" Sweetie asked, "Who are you in trouble with?" Sweetie asked again. "Bad." Button muttered. "Bad?" Sweetie repeated. "Bad Ponies?" Button nodded. "They want to hurt you?" Sweetie asked, Button responded by placing his hoof to the side of his head and jerking it, making the movement of a gun firing, he then pointed the hoof to Sweetie's head and did the same. "Understand?" Button asked. Suddenly, from upstairs a voice called, "Sweetie, where are you? We're going to be late." Sweetie's mother called. "All right, I'll be back." Sweetie told Button before draping the blanket back over the fort and heading up the stairs.

...

At the laboratory Dr. Turner and two of his associates, one of the Starlight Glimmer, were moving down one of the hallways. "When was this?" Turner asked, "Last night, less than 2 miles away." Starlight responded. "And the girl?" turner asked, "Still missing." the other associate said. They went into a room and listened to a recording of a phone call, Turner listened as the voices of the distressed mother and the secretary at the police station talked. "It was my daughter, I know it, and I heard something else." Buttercup spoke, "Something Else?" Twilight Sparkle asked back. "It was like, some kind of animal, I don't know, just please tell Shining to hurry." Buttercup said in a stammering, breaking voice. The listeners simply turned and nodded to each other.

...

Another search party was dispatched that day, and more ponies were out in the woods searching for Applebloom. "Hey, anything?" Shining asked his deputies. "You?" one of the deputies asked back. "No, nothing but a dead phone." Shining said, "Buttercup?" the deputy asked, "About one step from falling off the edge." Shining answered. "She's been a few steps for a while now, hasn't she?" the other deputy asked. "Kid's missing man." Shining replied, "Show a little class." Shining then went to continue leading the search party. "All right come on, let's go." Shining shouted to the search party.

...

Back at Ponyville High, Rarity and Fluttershy were heading to class, Fluttershy was also helping Rarity study for the test. "When alpha particles go through gold foil, they become..." Fluttershy asked, "Unoccupied space." Rarity answered, before Fluttershy could read another one, Thunderlane came out of nowhere and snatched them from fluttershy's hoof. He was soon joined by his friend Soarin and Soarin's girlfriend Rainbow Dash. "Hey." Fluttershy shouted. "I don't Know, I think you've studied enough Rarity." Thunderlane said looking at the cards. "Thunder.." Rarity began, "no, I'm telling you, you got this don't worry, now, on to more important matters." Thunderlane said as he ripped up the cards. "My dad has left town on a conference and my mom's gone with him, cause she doesn't trust him." "Good call." Soarin chimed in, "So are you in?" Thunder asked Rarity. "In for what?" Rarity asked. "No Parents, big house?" Rainbow asked sarcastically, "A Party?" Rarity guessed. "Ding, Ding, Ding." Rainbow said, making Soarin laugh. "It's Tuesday." Rarity stated. "It's Tuesday? Oh sweet Celestia." Soarin said in a mocking tone. "Come on, it'll be low key, it'll just be us, what do you say, are you in or out?" Thunder asked. Rarity was about to answer when Rainbow interrupted, "Oh, Celestia. Look." She pointed, everyone in the group turned to see Big Macintosh putting up his missing person posters for Applebloom on the announcements board. "Oh, that's depressing." Thunder said. "Should we say something?" Rarity asked. "I don't think he speaks." Rainbow said. "How much you want to bet he killed her?" asked Soarin, "oh Shut up." Thunder said jokingly punching Soarin in the arm. Rarity then decided to walk over and speak to him. "Hey." Rarity said as Big Mac put in the last tack holding up the poster. "Oh, Hey." Big Mac responded, he was surprised that of all the ponies that could've walked over, it was her. "I just, I wanted to say, you know, um, I'm sorry about everything." Rarity said sincerely, she looked back at her friends, they all gave fake smiles except for Fluttershy, who gave a real smile. "Everyone's thinking about you." Rarity said back to him. "it sucks." Rarity said, "yeah." Big Mac replied glumly. "I'm sure she's fine." Rarity assured him, "She's a smart kid." Suddenly the bell rang. "I have to go, chemistry test." Rarity said "Good Luck." she said before rejoining her friends to class. "Thanks." Big Mac said quietly to himself.

...

Over at Ponyville middle school, Dinky and Scootaloo got to class and sat in their seats, but they noticed that Sweetie Bell's seat was empty. "Oh this is weird." Dinky said, "She's never this late." "I'm telling you, her stupid plan failed." Scootaloo said. "I thought you liked her plan?" Dinky asked. "Yeah, but obviously it was stupid, or he'd be here." Scootaloo snapped. "If her mom found out a boy spent the night-" "-She's in deep shit right about now." Dinky began only for Scootaloo to finish. "Hey, what if he slept naked?" Dinky asked with a worried tone. Scootaloo groaned, "oh sweet celestia, he didn't." "Oh, if Mrs. Bell tells my mom.." Dinky began, "No way, Sweetie woiuld never rat us out like that." Scootaloo said in Sweetie's defense. "All that matters is, after school, the freak will be back in the loony bin, and we can focus on what really matters, finding Applebloom." Scootaloo said in an attempt to get Dinky to feel better.

...

Back at the Bell residence, Shiny Bell had just driven off in the family station wagon, but didn't see Sweetie Bell hiding with her bike in the bushes. As soon as the car was out of sight, Sweetie went back into the house. Sweetie decided to give Button the grand house tour. "You want anything to drink?" Sweetie asked, "We have OJ, Skim milk, what else?" she questioned as she looked through the kitchen with Button. She looked and saw him distracted by the living room, especially the TV. "Oh, this is the living room, it's mostly just for watching TV." Sweetie explained. "Nice right? it's a 22-inch, that's like 10 times bigger than Dinky's." Sweetie said referring to the TV. Button once again was distracted, this time by the picture above the fireplace of Sweetie Bell and her family. "That's my family," Sweetie explained, "That's my sister Rarity, and that's baby Jewel, and those are my parents." Sweetie said pointing out each photo. "What are your parents like? Do they live close?" Sweetie asked, Button ignored the questions and paced around the large lounge chair. "That's our La-Z-Boy," Sweetie explained, "It's where my dad sleeps, you can try it if you want." Sweetie said. She then guided Button to sit down in the chair and Sweetie pulled the lever on the side of it, making it rock backwards and putting Button into a laying position. It startled him a bit but then began chuckling along with Sweetie.

...

Big Mac was driving along the interstate roads now, he was heading to Manehattan, he just needed to see his father to see if he knew anything about Appleblooms disappearance. As he drove along in his car, a familiar song came on, Should I Stay or Should I Go, by The Clash. It was a song that he had introduced Applebloom to, and she got into it, this triggered a memory from a while back...

 _flashback_

 _The song played as Big Mac and Applebloom sat on the edge of Applebloom's bed, they bobbed their heads to the beat. "Do you like it?" Big Mac asked, "Yeah it's cool." Applebloom replied. "You can keep the mix if you want." Big Mac said, referring to a mix tape of songs that was playing the song. "Really?" Applebloom asked excitedly. "Yeah really." Big Mac answered. "All the best stuff's on there." Big Mac explained. "It'll totally change your life." Big Mac said. "Yeah totally." Applebloom said back. The two were then distracted by the sound of their mother yelling at their dad over the phone, so Big Mac closed the bedroom door. "He's not coming, is he?" Applebloom said in a sad voice, referring to her father. "Do you even like Buckball?" Big Mac asked. "No, but...I don't know, It's fun to with him sometimes." Applebloom answered. She and her father had played buckball together from time to time and she didn't like the sport, but she just wanted her father's respect. "Come on." Big Mac protested, "Has he ever done anything with you that you actually like?" He asked, "Like go to the movies, or the arcade?" "I don't know." Applebloom answered. "No, all right? He hasn't" Big Mac answered for her. "He's trying to force you to like normal things, and you shouldn't like things because someone says you're supposed to." Big Mac explained. "Okay? Especially not him." Big Mac said. "But, you like The Clash? For real?" Big Mac asked. "For real, definitely." Applebloom replied. Big Mac turned up the volume and the two jammed out to till the song ended._

When the song ended, Big Mac snapped back to reality in a way, Applebloom was still missing, and hew as going to find some answers, he looked and saw a mile marker for Manehattan.

...

Buttercup pulled into the parking space outside the store she worked at, she stepped out and walked in, she was greeted by her boss Flim. "Buttercup, I wasn't expecting you today, I brought in Bulk Biceps to cover." He explained as he followed Buttercup down an aisle. "I'm not here, to work, the storm, I, I need a new phone." She told Flim, stammering. Flim rung her up with a new phone at on of the registers. "Okay, that looks like $22.56." Flim explained. "Uh, yeah, uh I gave Big Mac all my money to make copies of the missing posters, I need an advance." Buttercup said with pleading eyes. "Of course," Flim said as he wrote the extension.

...

Back at Buttercup's house, a stallion dressed in an plumbers outfit knocked on her door, when there was no response he pulled out a handheld radio, "Were all clear." he said into it, "copy that." a voice said back. Then, from the plumber's van emerged several ponies wearing white hazmat suits, one of whom was Dr. Turner. They all began to scan the Apple's yard with mysterious devices, eventually the devices picked up something in the back shed, and Dr. Turner found a mysterious substance on the wall of the shed. "Extraordinary." He said.

...

Sweetie Bell was now showing Button around her room, showing him her toys and some of her clothes. Button then was distracted by the trophies on the dresser, Sweetie walked over, "These are all of my trophies, from things like the science fair, or talent shows." Sweetie explained. "We got first nearly every year, except this one time." Sweetie said pointing to a picture of her, Applebloom and Scootaloo in horrible outfits doing some sort of performance. Button then glanced at one of the science fair pictures, it had Sweetie, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Dinky standing by their trophy, all smiling wide. Button then noticed Applebloom, he had seen her before, he recognized her, he slowly raised his hoof and pointed at Applebloom in the picture. "You know Applebloom?" Sweetie asked, "Did you see her? Last Night? On the Road? Sweetie continued asking. They then heard the sound of Sweetie's mother's car pulling into the driveway. "We gotta go." Sweetie said as she took Buttons hoof and led him back down the stairs, but they had to turn back as the door opened. Shiny Bell walked in and heard the scurrying up the stairs. "Liberty?" is that you?" She called out, "Just me Mom!" Sweetie yelled back as she dragged Button back to her bedroom. "Sweetie? What are you doing home?" She yelled, "One Second!" Sweetie yelled back. She and Button ran into her bedroom and she led him to her closet, "In here, I'll be right back okay?" Sweetie told Button as she motioned for him to get in the closet, Button hesitated. "Please, you have to get in, or my mom, she'll find you." Sweetie explained, "I won't tell her about you, I promise." "Promise?" Button questioned, "It means something that you cannot break, ever." Sweetie explained as they heard her mother call her name again. Button finally mustered the courage and stepped inside the closet, Sweetie closed the door behind him.

Button found himself in Sweetie's closet, he began to breath heavily and felt dizzy, he glanced around the closed space and began to panic. He then remembered what had happened back at the lab where he was kept.

 _flashback_

 _"Papa!" Button yelled as he was dragged down a corridor by two stallions in white orderly uniforms, "Papa!" he shouted again, looking back to see, Dr. Turner standing, watching the stallions drag him away, they turned a corner and Button saw the room and began to struggle even more. "No, No, NO" he shouted, but to no avail. The stallions tossed him into the dark enclosed space and locked the door, Button Banged on it for the longest time, calling out for his Papa. Eventually he gave up and curled into a little ball in the corner and sobbed._

Downstairs, Sweetie Bell and her mother were in the living room, "I just, I don't feel good," Sweetie explained, "I woke up and my head hurt really bad, and my throat was all scratchy, and I wanted to tell you, but the last time I said I was sick you made me go to school anyway-" "Sweetie," her mother interrupted, "I'm not mad at you." she said. "No?" Sweetie asked, confused, "No, of course not, all this that's been going on with Applebloom, I can't imagine what it's been like for you, I just want you to feel like you can talk to me, I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me, I'm here for you Sweetie, Okay?" she explained carefully to her daughter. Sweetie nodded as a response, suddenly a thud came from the second floor. "Is there someone else here?" Shiny asked, "No." Sweetie responded.

Sweetie went back upstairs and opened her closet door, finding Button Mash in the fetal position, "Sweetie." Button said as he looked up at her, tears in his eyes, "Is everything okay?" Sweetie said in a concerned voice. Button nodded, "Are you sure?" Sweetie asked, "Promise." Button replied.

...

Buttercup slammed the phone box on the table and began to take it out. She was going to figure out what happened the previous phone, and she somehow knew that this phone could help. She set it up, pluuged it into the wall,pulled up a chair, and sat and waited for it to ring.

...

The search party was now at the large quarry to the east of Ponyville, Chief Shining Armor walked over to the edge where one of his Deputies were. "Whoa, whoa, careful, I need you alive for next few days, at least." Shining Armor said a they both peered down into the quarry below. "Oh, Tartarus, I could survive that." the deputy replied, this made Shining laugh. "What, Wind Rider made that jump!" the deputy argued, "Rider is a liar, you make the jump from this height, the water turns to cement, hits you like a ton of bricks. Break every damn bone in your body." Shining explained. Suddenly the Chief's radio sparked to life, "Chief, you copy?" Twilight's voice spoke through the radio. "Yeah Twily, talk to me." Shining answered. "We got a call from over at Carrot's, I think you need to get there right away." Twilight said in a bit of a sad voice.

Shining and his deputies pulled up outside of Carrot Cake's diner and went in, once inside they could smell something putrid, and they saw it. Carrot Cake's body was at a table, by his hoof was a revolver, and on the side of his head was a bullet hole, it looked like a suicide. "Ugh, Celestia." one of the Deputies said at the terrible sight. "Suicide?" the other deputy asked. Shining Armor simply replied with "Mmm-hmm" "Missing kid, suicide, you must feel like a big city cop again, huh chief?" the first deputy asked. "Well, I mostly dealt with strangers back then, Carrot was my friend." Shining said sadly.

...

In a small, low income suburb outside of Manehattan, Big Mac was driving down a street looking for a particular house, he spotted the one, parked his car, and got out and walked up to the front door. The house was small, even smaller than his house surprisingly enough. He looked through the window in the door, seeing a very messy living room. He knocked on the door, and a red haired Pegasus came and answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, "Yeah, is Bright Macintosh here?" Big Mac asked back, "Yeah, he's out back. What do you want?" She asked again, "To look around." Big Mac said, barging in and looking around the house. "What do you think your doing? Hey" Strawberry shouted after him. "Hey Applebloom." Big Mac called out. "Applebloom, you here? He said as he looked into certain rooms before being confronted by a large yellow stallion with red hair. "Get off." Big Mac said, pushing his father off. "Damn, you've gotten stronger." Bright Mac said, "Will someone please explain what in tartarus is going on?" Strawberry chimed in. "Big Macintosh, Strawberry Sunrise, Strawberry, this is Big Mac, my oldest." Bright Mac explained before hugging his son, only for Big Mac to push him off again.

...

After school, Dinky and Scootaloo rode their bikes directly to Sweetie's house. They went up the Sweetie's room and were both surprised. Button Mash was sitting on Sweetie's bed and just stared back at them. "Are you out of your mind?" Scootaloo was the first to say. "Just listen to me." Sweetie tried to explain. "You are out of your mind!" Scootaloo said again. "He knows about Applebloom." Sweetie said. "What do you mean he knows about Applebloom?" Dinky asked. Sweetie grabbed the science fair picture from her dresser and held it up. "He pointed at her, at this picture. He knew she was missing. I could tell." Sweetie explained, "You could tell?" Scootaloo skeptically asked, "Just think about it, do you really think that it was a coincidence that we found him at Mirkwood, the same place where Applebloom disappeared?" Sweetie asked. "That is weird." Dinky said to Scootaloo, "And he said that bad ponies are after her, I think these bad ponies are the same ones that took Applebloom, I think he knows what happened to her." Sweetie explained. "Then why doesn't he tell us?" Scootaloo asked, glancing over at Button. "Do you know where she is?" Scootaloo asked Button as she walked over to him, when Button didn't respond she got angry, "Do you know where she is?!" Scootaloo shouted and grabbed Button's shoulders. "Stop it, your scaring him!" Sweetie shouted. "He should be scared, if you know where she is, tell us!" Scootloo snapped back at Button. Button just stared back with wide eyes. "This is nuts, we have to take him to your mom." Scootaloo suggested. "No! Button Mash said telling any adult would put us in danger." Sweetie argued, "His name is Button Mash?" Scootaloo questioned, "Button for short." Sweetie replied. "Sweetie! What kind of danger?" Dinky shouted to get their attention. "Danger, Danger." Sweetie said, she the raised her hoof and made the same gun movements with her hoof that Button had done that morning, Scootaloo slapped her hoof away, "No, no no!" Scootaloo protested, We're going back to plan A, we're telling your mom!" Scootaloo said as she stormed over to the door, but as she opened it, it slammed shut, but there was no magic aura around it, so Sweetie or Dinky couldn't have done it, Scootaloo opened the door again, and it slammed shut again and locked itself. The 3 fillies looked back to see Button Mash standing up, his eyes narrowed, and a single trickle of blood coming from his nose. "No." Button said.

...

Back in Manehattan, Bright Mac was showing Big Mac is new car, a black and yellow muscle car. "Take a look at this beaut. Should've see it when I got it, took me a year, but it's almost done." Bright Mac said as Big Mac opened the trunk of the car. "Really? You want to check up my ass too?" Bright Mac questioned in an annoyed voice. "I told you the same thing as those cops, she's not here and she never has been." Bright Mac said, "Then why didn't you call mom back?" Big Mac asked. "I don't know, I just assumed she just forgot where she was, you know she was lost or something, that girl was never very good at taking care of herself." Bright Mac said, "This isn't some joke, all Right? There are search parties, reporters.." Big Mac started but was cut off by Bright, "Shining's not still chief is he?" Bright asked. Big Mac said nothing, which was all Bright needed to hear. "Tell your mother she's got to get you out of that hellhole, come out here to the city, people are more real here, you know? And I could see you more." Bright Mac said, Big Mac scoffing at the last statement, "What, you think I don't want to see you?" Bright asked, "I know you don't." Big Mac answered. "See that's your mother talking right there, does she even know your here?" Bright asked, once again Big Mac remained quiet, giving Bright an answer, "Oh, great, so one kid goes missing, the other runs wild?" Bright Mac said mockingly. "Some real fine parenting there, Look, all I'm saying is maybe I'm not the asshole, all right?" Bright said to his son. Big Mac took out a flyer from his saddlebag and gave it to Bright, "Here, in case you forgot what she looks like." Big Mac said as he stormed away. "He's kinda cute." Strawberry said as she walked over to Bright, "Maybe I'll trade you in for the younger model?" Strawberry said jokingly.

...

"It just doesn't make any sense chief." the stallion told Shining Armor as he lit his cigarette. Shining had brought in a patron who was at Carrot's diner the last day he was seen alive for questioning, the patron he brought in was simply called, "The Dude." "Did you notice anything odd about him the last few weeks?" Shining asked. "No, we're planning to go fishing down by Etowah next Sunday, and he was lookin' forward to it, I know that." the dude responded. "He got any enemies you might know about?" Shining asked. "Like, people who might not want him around?" "The exes didn't like him much, that's for sure, but, nah." the dude said, shaking his head at the thought. "When was the last time you saw him?" Shining asked. "Yesterday. Lunch, same as always." the dude replied. "Just you and the boys?" Shining asked. "Yep, Me and Henry and, well there was this kid, but, no kid did this." the dude said, shrugging off the colt he had seen the day before. "Kid? What are you talking about?" Shining asked, getting interested in a possible lead on Applebloom. "Yeah at lunch there was this kid, they were trying to steal food out of the kitchen, can you imagine that?" the dude asked. "This kid, what did they look like?" Shining asked. "I didn't get a good look at em, bu they were about, this high." the dude said, raising his hoof off the ground to around the average height of a filly. "Did they look like this?" one of the deputies asked, handing him a picture of Applebloom. "No, that's Bright's missing kid, this was a different kid, their hair was buzzed right down to the scalp." The dude replied. "If this kid had a buzz cut, could it be Bright's kid?" Shining asked, "I dunno, maybe?" the dude replied, still unsure.

...

Rarity was lying on her bed on the phone with Fluttershy. "Because I don't wanna go by myself." she said into the phone. "Flutters, Flutters, it's not rocket science, you just tell your parents you're gonna stay at my place afterwards." Rarity told Fluttershy the plan, trying to get her to go to Thunderlane's party later. "No, tell them we're...studying." Rarity said. "Rarity! Dinner!" Shiny Bell called from downstairs. "coming!" She yelled down to her mother, "look, I gotta go. I'll see you in an hour." Rarity said into the phone before hanging up.

The Bell family was once again gathered around the dinner table, this time joined by Dinky and Scootaloo. They all sat in silence, until Shiny noticed that the fillies were not barley touching the food. "Something wrong with the chicken?" Shiny asked. "Oh no, I had two bologna sandwiches for lunch." Dinky looked up and replied. "Me too." Scootaloo said as she looked over with a chuckle. "It's delicious, mother." Rarity said, "Thank you honey." Shiny responded. Sweetie Bell rolled her eyes at the obvious brown nosing her sister was doing as she reached for her milk glass. "So, there's this special assembly thing tonight for Applebloom at the school field, Fluttershy's driving." Rarity said to her mother carefully, trying to convince her to let her get out of the house. "Why am I just hearing about this?" Shiny Bell questioned, Rarity stared blankly for a second before responding, "I thought you knew." "I told you, I don't want you out after dark until Applebloom is found." Shiny responded in a very matter-of-fact voice. "I know, I know, but it would be super weird if I'm not there, I mean, everyone's going." Rarity said attempting to convince her mother. Shiny Bell sighed, "Just, be back by 10." Rarity nodded in agreement. "Why don't you take the girls, too? Shiny asked. "No" the girls all yelled seemingly at once. This confused Shiny, "Don't you think you should be there, for Applebloom?" Shiny asked. Suddenly, Sweetie saw Button Mash coming down the stairs behind her mother, she was so surprised she coughed the milk through her nose. Shiny was about to turn at what Sweetie was looking at, but the Dinky slammed both of her hooves on the table. The entire table looked puzzled at Dinky, "Sorry, spasm." Dinky said. The girls just glanced at each other about what just happened, everypony else at the table looked confused. Even Jewel, who was slumped back in her seat.

...

The search party for Applebloom was now over by Carrot Cake's diner, they were searching the woods behind it. They had even brought dogs to help. "Hey, you think The Dude really saw Applebloom?" one of the deputies asked Shining Armor as they searched. "I mean, that's she doin' with her head shaved? And stealing food from Carrot?" "Tell you what, when we find her, we'll ask." Shining responded. "Can't ask a corpse questions." The other deputy said sarcastically. Suddenly a whistle was blown, which meant somepony found something. The cops rushed over to where the whistle was being blown. They ran over to , the school teacher, who was knelt down next to some sort of drainage pipe. "What do you got?" Shining asked, "Not sure, maybe nothing." Cherilee replied as she held up a piece of fabric. "I found this, in there." She said. Shining inspected the fabric, it looked like what patients wear in a hospital. Shining Armor shined his flashlight down the tunnel, "No way a kid crawls through there." one of the deputies said, "I don't know, a scared enough one might, her brother said she was good at hiding." Shining said before leaving and walking in the direction that the pipe went. Eventually they came across a chain link fence, with a sign that said, "Ponyville National Laboratory."

...

Button Mash was now in the basement of the Bell's house, once again messing with Sweetie's supercomm. "Button?" he heard Sweetie call as she and the others came down the stairs. Sweetie carried a tray of food with her. "No adults, just us and some meatloaf." Sweetie said reassuringly to Button as she placed the tray in front of him. Button looked up at the two other fillies, he didn't trust them, especially the orange one. "Don't worry, they won't tell anypont about you." Sweetie ressured again. "They Promise, Right? Sweetie asked the other two. "We never would have upset you if we knew you had super powers." Dinky said in a giddy voice. Sweetie lightly slapped her on the leg. "Ow!" Dinky said. "What Dinky is trying to say is that they were scared earlier, that's all." Sweetie said. "We just wanted to find our friend." Scootaloo said. Button raised an eyebrow at this new word, "Friend?" Button asked, "Yeah, friend, Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked confused. "What is, friend?" Button asked. "Is he serious?" Scootaloo asked in an annoyed tone. Dinky shrugged. "Um, a friend is-" "Someone that you'd do anything for." Scootaloo started but Sweetie interrupted her. "You lend them your cool stuff, like comic books and trading cards." Dinky said. "And they never break a promise." Sweetie said. "That's super important, because friends tell each other things, things that parents don't know." Sweetie said. Button looked up and gave a soft smile to the three of them.

...

Fluttershy and Rarity were driving to Thunderlane's house when Rarity spoke, "Fluttershy, pull over." Fluttershy looked puzzled, "What?" Fluttershy questioned, "Pull over!" Rarity demanded, Fluttershy reluctantly obliged and pulled over. "What are we doing here? His house is three blocks away." Fluttershy said to Rarity, annoyed. "We can't park in the driveway." Rarity said, "Are you serious?" Fluttershy said with a frown. "Yeah, the neighbors might see." Rarity responded. "This is so stupid, I'm just gonna drop you off." Fluttershy said, Rarity turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "Calm down, Flutters, come on, you promised that you'd go, you're coming." Rarity said before sitting back. "We're gonna have a great time." Rarity said. "He just wants to get in your pants!" Fluttershy blurted out, "No he doesn't." Rarity said, chuckling. "Rarity, seriously, he invited you to his house, his parents aren't home, come one, you are not this stupid." Fluttershy said. "Soarin and Rainbow Dash are gonna be there." Rarity argued, "Soarin and Rainbow have been having sex since like, seventh grade." Fluttershy argued back, Rarity rolled her eyes. "It'll probably just be, like, a big orgy." Fluttershy said, "Gross." Rarity responded, "I'm serious!" Fluttershy said. "All right, well, you can be like my, guardian, All Right? Make sure I don't get drunk or do anything stupid." Rarity said as she took her shirt off to change into another one. Fluttershy sighed and looked over, she rolled her eyes again, "Is that a New bra?" she asked. Rarity looked slightly embarrassed, "No" She simply replied.

The two of them walked up the the large house and rang the doorbell. They could hear the music playing inside. Fluttershy was shaking, "Flutters, chill." Rarity said, "I'm chill." Fluttershy said, nodding. Thunderlane then dramatically opened the door, "Hello ladies." he said before inviting them in.

...

Back at the Bell residence, Button was inspecting the table in the basement, the Ogres and Oubliettes board was still on it. Button sat at the table. "What's the weirdo doing?" Scootaloo asked. Button sat there at the table, staring at the board, and all the figurines on it. Button shut his eyes, concentrating, "Button?" Sweetie asked. Button opened his eyes and picked up a figurine, it was of a female unicorn wearing a cloak and a pointy had and had a scepter. "Applebloom." He said as he held the figure, the other looked astonished, they had not told him which figure was Applebloom's. "Superpowers." Dinky said. "Scootaloo rolled her eyes at Dinky. "Sweetie Bell sat down at the table next to Button, "Did you see her? On Mirkwood?" Sweetie asked. "Do you know where she is?" Sweetie asked, then Button cleared all of the other figures off the table and flipped the board over, now a square of blackness was on the table, and finally, he grabbed Appebloom's figure and slammed it onto the black board. "I don't understand." Sweetie said. "Hiding." Button replied. "Applebloom is hiding?" Sweetie asked. Button nodded in response. "From the bad ponies?" Sweetie asked. Button shook his head, "Then from who?" Sweetie asked. Button picked up the Demogorgon figure and slammed it onto the table next to Applebloom's. The 3 fillies were scared silent, none of them knew exactly what Button meant, bu they knew it wasn't good.

...

Back at Mirkwood, where the police barricades were, a car pulled up next to them. Big Mac stepped out of the car, opened the trunk and grabbed his camera, he then snuck off into the woods and began taking random pictures, hoping to find some sort of clue to where his sister went. Suddenly, he heard a scream, and rushed off towards it, he then stopped when he looked through the trees and saw a house with a Pool and some Ponies around it, it was Thunderlane's house. The screaming was Rainbow Dash, who was very close to the edge, and Soarin was teasing her. "Stop it Soarin, no, don't!" Rainbow protested as he picked her up and swung her around. "You're such an Asshole Soarin." Rainbow said as he put her down. Thunderlane then picked up a can of beer and used a knife to cut a slit at the bottom, he then began to drink the beer from that cut. He chugged the entire thing in one go, Fluttershy rolled her eyes as she sat on a lounge chair. Thunder then sat down next to Rarity and lit a cigarette. "Is that supposed to impress me?" Rarity asked smugly. "You're not?" Thunder asked back, "You are a cliche, you do realize that?" Rarity said. "You are a cliche, with your gardes and your band practice." Thunder argued back. "I am so not in band." Rarity protested, laughing. "Okay, party girl, why don't you just, uh, show us how it's done then?" Thunder said, handing her a beer can and the knife. "Okay." Rarity said taking both. Flutterhsy shook her head. Big Mac watched this from the woods. "You gotta make a little hole in-" Thunder began, "I got it." Rarity said. "Yeah she's smart, you douche!" Soarin mocked before smashing a beer can on his head and throwing it down. Rarity finally made the cut and put the can to her lips and chugged, the others started chanting chug. Fluttershy rolled her eyes again, she couldn't believe Rarity right now. Rarity managed to chug the entire beer and the others cheered, she through the can down and took a bow. "Flutters, you wanna try?" Rarity asked, "What, no." Fluttershy said in a serious tone. Rarity grabbed another beer and began to walk over, "No, I don't want to. Thanks." Fluttershy said again. "Come on." Rarity said. "Yeah, come on, yeah." Thunder said. "Rarity, I don't want to." Fluttershy said in vain trying to stop this. "It's fun just give it a chance." Rarity said, giving the beer and knife to Fluttershy. Fluttershy rolled her eyes and gave into peer pressure. She stood up from the chair and attempted to cut into the can, but it slipped and she cut her hoof, which started to bleed. "Gnarly." Soarin said "Are you okay?" Rarity said concerned. "yeah." Fluttershay responded, "Flutters, you're bleeding." Rarity said trying to help, "I'm fine, where's your bathroom?" Fluttershy asked Thunder. "Oh, it's down past the kitchen, to the left." Thunder said, pointing. "okay thanks." Fluttershy said before going into the house.

Big Mac took a picture of the Ponies still hanging around the pool, he took some more. Then Soarin quickly shoved Rainbow Dash into the pool, everypony laughed. "What in the name of Celestia Soarin!?" Rainbow shouted from the pool. Soarin then dove into the pool to join her. Then Thunder shoved Rarity in, and jumped in after her. The 4 ponies began just messing around in the pool, splashing, making out, keep away with shoes, etc. Big Mac took more pictures of Rarity in the pool.

...

Back at the Apple's house, Buttercup had fallen asleep in the chair, the phone still on her lap, then it began to ring. She was jolted awake, she quickly picked up the phone and spoke, "Hello?" She asked, she heard muffled breathing, but no response. "Hello." She said again. "Who is this?" She then heard quiet breathing, the quiet breathing of her child. "Applebloom?" she asked, her voice breaking again. "Applebloom, it's me." She said, starting to sob as she heard indistinct noises along with the breathing. "Talk to me, I'm here." Buttercup said. "Just tell me where you are Honey." She continued. "I can hear you please." Buttercup continued to plead into the phone. "Mom?" A voice said, coming through the phone, though distorted, it was definitely Applebloom's. Buttercup gasped. "Applebloom!" She cried into the phone, "Yes! It's me, It's me, where are you? Where are you? Just talk to me." Buttercup sobbed into the phone as a noise became louder, until a spark of electricity came from the phone just like the night before, Buttercup screamed and dropped it. "Oh no, no!" Buttercup cried as she picked up and clutched the phone, she held it to her ear, and heard nothing, she had lost her again. Buttercup curled into a ball and wept. "NO!" she screamed through her tears, just then a light flickered in the hallway. She got up to follow it. The lights flickered down the hall, leading to Applebloom's room. "Big Mac?" Buttercup stammered as she followed the lights, she jumped when the stereo came on in Applebloom's room. She opened the door, and the lights were going crazy in the room. She walked over to the lamp, which began glowing very bright, then suddenly turned off, along with the other lights and stereo. Buttercup was in shock, she whimpered, confused and dazed. Suddenly a shape began to emerge from the wall, stretching and deforming the wallpaper, Buttercup looked over and shrieked. She ran right out the front door and got into her car, but before she could start, she looked back at the house and saw the lights flickering again. Buttercup then bravely got out of the car and walked back to her house.

...

Back at the party, the 4 teens were drying off from their late night pool roughhouse. "I'm freezing." Rainbow said as she wrapped herself in a towel. "Well I hear his mom's room has a fireplace." Soarin said leading Rainbow to it. "Are you kidding?" Thunder called out after them, "Okay, well, you know, you are cleaning the sheets." Thunder called out again. "You all right?" He asked Rarity, who was also wrapped in a towel, freezing. "Yeah." she responded. "Come on, let's get you some dry clothes." Thunder said, leading her through the house. They were heading upstairs, when Fluttershy stopped Rarity at the bottom. "Rarity!" she called, Rarity turned to face her best friend. "Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked. "Nowhere." Rarity replied, "Just, upstairs, to change, I fell in the pool." She said, noticing the disapproving look on Fluttershy's face. "Why don't you go ahead and go home." Rarity suggested. "I'll just, get a ride or something." Rarity said. "Rarity." Fluttershy said with pleading eyes. "Fluttershy." Rarity said back with similar pleading eyes. "I'm fine." Rarity said defending herself. "This isn't you." Fluttershy said in a sad tone. "I'm fine." Rarity said back in a deadpan tone. "Just, go ahead and go home, okay?" Rarity said before turning around and heading upstairs. Fluttershy was left at the bottom of the stairs, she scoffed, the couldn't believe her friend.

Big Mac saw Rarity looking out of Thunder's second story bedroom window, he looked, and snapped another picture. Rarity stood looking out the window, when she felt a hoof on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Thunderlane standing there with some dry clothes. "Thanks." She said as she took them. The two stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Um, some privacy maybe." Rarity said, Thunder then looked embarrassed, "oh, yeah right, sorry" he said, turning away. Rarity then thought for a moment, and decided that tonight should be the night, "Thunder?" she asked. Thunder turned back around, Rarity then removed her shirt, leaving only her bra. Thunder then widened his eyes and stood there dumbfounded, was she serious? "Damn." was all he could say. Rarity just chuckled, "Shut up." she said. Thunder walked back over, and the 2 embraced with a kiss. Big Mac looked up at the two with his camera, he felt angry and jealous. He looked up and saw Fluttershy sitting on the pool's diving board, he took a picture of her. He ran out of film, and quickly started reloading it. Fluttershy sat on the diving board, thinking about the events earlier in the night. She looked down at her hoof, which was covered in a cloth for the bleeding. A single drop of blood fell from the cut and landed in the pool. Suddenly the pool lights flickered out, and a growling sound was heard, Fluttershy turned around and there was a flash, and a slight scream. Big Mac looked up from his camera, and saw nopony, Fluttershy was no longer on the diving board. Big Mac decided he had enough and turned around and headed for his car. Then the pool lights came back on, and like Applebloom, Fluttershy had disappeared seemingly without a trace...

 **Authors Note: Finally done, this took a while, sorry, but I got work and stuff, and there was a lot of dialogue here. I will try to get chapter 3 out as soon as possible, I will try for Sunday the 20th. Also I need help, what is Button Mash's Mother's name? The is going to be Terry Ives. Also "the dude" is the Big Lebowski backround pony. Thanks again, please review and send feedback. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Holly, Jolly

Fluttershy gasped awake, spitting up some strange liquid from her mouth. She was disoriented and confused, one moment she was just sitting on the diving board, now she was laying in a strange place she had never seen before. She slowly sat up and glanced around. There were these weird growths all around her, like vines, and she was in a concrete hole, like an empty swimming pool. When she saw the ladder, she knew it had to be a swimming pool, but there was no water in it, and she knew she was somewhere else, she was horrified. "Hello?" she called out, "Rarity?" she called out several times, but no answer. "Hello?!" she shouted glancing back around the empty pool. She then turned and saw the creature, it was skinny and looked like a reptile in a way, it was also tall, and it's entire head was a mouth. Fluttershy screamed and ran for the ladder...

Rarity was still in Thunderlane's bedroom, but by now they were on the bed making out. Rarity felt perfect, like she and Thunder were the only 2 ponies in the world. She deepened the kiss...

Fluttershy tried in vain to find the rungs through the thick vines growing all around the empty pool, eventually she found it and began to ascend as fast as she could...

Thunder took off his shirt and continued kissing Rarity, the two looked in each other's eyes...

Fluttershy felt the creature grab her back leg, she tried with all her might to climb up the ladder. "Rarity!" she screamed...

Rarity stopped and looked towards the window, she felt like something wasn't right, not with Thunder, but outside. "What's the matter?" Thunder whispered. Rarity looked back up at the stallion, "Nothing." she whispered back, before she kissed him again...

Fluttershy was almost up the ladder, she felt the creatures claw around her back leg, but she used all her strength to pull herself up, she finally reached the top of the ladder and saw the house, it too was covered in vines. "Rarity!" Fluttershy screamed again...

"You're so beautiful." Thunder said in between the kissing and the moans, Rarity lost herself in him, she felt perfect at that moment...

Fluttershy gripped the ladder but began to slip, she screamed and yelled, but to no avail, "Rarity!" she screamed one last time, before being pulled back into the empty pool behind her. All that could be heard now was the creature's growling.

...

A while later, Rarity sat on the edge of Thunder's bed and stared back at him, he was already asleep. She then slipped on the dry sweatshirt he gave her and stood up. "Thunder?" she said, checking to see if he was still awake. "Hey, Thunder." She said again shaking him a little, he responded with a groan. "I'll, see you tomorrow, okay?" Rarity said. "Mmm-hmm." Thunder responded from his slumber. Rarity left out the back door and passed by the pool on her way back home.

She entered silently through the front door of her home, suddenly the light turned on and she was confronted by her mother. "oh, celestia, you scared me." Rarity said, "Oh, I scared you?" Shiny Bell said in an angry voice, "I know I should have called." Rarity said, realizing that she was in a lot of trouble. "Where have you been?" her mother shouted. "We agreed on 10." she said, this time a little quieter. "After the assembly, some people wanted to get something to eat, I didn't think it'd be a big deal." Rarity lied. "You didn't think to call me first?" Shiny said, raising her voice again. "With everything that's been going on?" Shiny asked, "I didn't realize how late it was, okay?" Rarity explained. "I'm sorry mom, what more do you want?" Rarity said as she started up the stairs. "Hey wait." Her mother said, stopping her on the stairs, "Who's sweatshirt is that?" Shiny asked about the dry sweatshirt Thunder had given Rarity. "Thunder's" Rarity responded honestly, "Thunder's." her mother repeated, "So is Thunder your coltfriend now?" Shiny asked, "What? No!" Rarity protested, "It was just cold, so I borrowed his sweatshirt." Rarity lied again, "It's not a big deal." Rarity said as she started up the stairs again. "Rarity?" Shiny asked again, making Rarity stop again and look back. "What?" Rarity said, now annoyed, "You can talk to me." Shiny said, "You can talk to me, whatever happened." She said again. "Nothing Happened." Rarity said sternly, looking directly into her mother's eyes. "Rarity." Shiny said with pleading eyes, "Nothing Happened." Rarity repeated, "Can I please go now?" she asked. Shiny remained silent, Rarity took that as an answer and went upstairs to her room, leaving her mother at the bottom of the stairs, with tears in her eyes.

...

Big Mac laid in his bed, deeply asleep, when he heard muffled voices coming from across the hall, he slowly woke up and got up to see what was going on. Big Mac opened the door to his little sister's room and saw his mom sitting on the edge of the bed, she was surrounded by lamps and she was rocking back and forth. "It's me, just talk to me, talk to me." Buttercup said in a quiet voice. "Mom?" Big Mac asked as he walked in, confused and worried. "Big Mac, come here, come here." Buttercup said, motioning for her son to join her. "Mom, what is this?" Big Mac asked as he slowly walked over. "What's going on?" Big Mac asked as he sat down next to his mother, he noticed she had dark bags under her eyes and her orange curly hair was a mess, she hadn't slept last night. "It's Applebloom, it's her, she's trying to talk to me." Buttercup explained, motioning to the lamps. "She's trying to talk to you?" Big Mac repeated her words skeptically, "Yes, through the lights." Buttercup said. "Mom-" Big Mac began to say, "I know, i know." She said to her son, seeing the disbelief on his face. "Just, just watch." she said motioning again to the lights. "Applebloom, your brother's here." She said, "Can you show him what you showed me baby?" She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. One lamp flickered very faintly for less than a second, Buttercup nearly jumped up 10 feet, "There, did you see that?" she asked pointing at the lamp. "It's the electricity mom." Big Mac tried to explain, "it's acting up, it's the same thing that fried the phone." Big Mac said, "No, it is not the electricity Big Mac!" she yelled to her son, "Something is going on here, yesterday the wall-" Buttercup tried to explain, but Big Mac interrupted, "What? What about the wall? Mom, first the lights, now the wall?" Big Mac yelled. "I just know that Applebloom is here." She said, Big Mac began tearing up. "No mom." Big Mac said, "Maybe if I get more lamps." Buttercup began, "No Mom!" Big Mac said, blocking her. "You don't need more lamps. You need to stop this, okay?" Big Mac said, holding his mother in a hug. "She is just lost." Big Mac said, "People are looking for her, and they're going to find her." Big Mac explained. "Okay." Buttercup stammered as she sit back down. "This isn't helping." Big Mac said. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Buttercup said, beginning to sob. "Can you do me a favor mom, can you please just try to get some sleep?" Big Mac said in a concerned voice. "Yeah." Buttercup said nodding. "I promise I will." Buttercup said. "I just need to sit here for a minute." Buttercup said, wiping her eyes. "All right, I'll go make breakfast." Big Mac said, patting his mother on the back before standing up. "Okay." Buttercup responded. Big Mac left the room, leaving Buttercup surrounded by the lamps. "Applebloom?" She whispered.

...

Button was laying on the couch in Sweetie Bell's basement, still fiddling with Sweetie's supercomm as the girls were coming up with a plan. "Just tell your parents you have AV club after school, That'll give us at least a few hours for Operation Mirkwood." Sweetie explained to the others around the table. "Do you seriously think the weirdo knows where Applebloom is?" Scootaloo asked, still skeptical. "Just trust me on this, okay?" Sweetie asked, "okay." Scootaloo replied, "Do you have the supplies?" Sweetie asked. "Yeah." Scootaloo said, reaching into her saddlebag. "Binoculars, from Yakistan, Army Knife, also from Yakistan, Hammer, Camouflage bandanna, and the wrist rocket." Scootaloo said as she took out all the tools she brought and placed them on the table. "You're gonna take out the Demogorgon with your wrist rocket?" Dinky questioned, "First of all, it's a wrist rocket, second of all, the Demogorgon isn't real, it's made up." Scootaloo explained, "But if there is something out there, I'm gonna shoot it in the eye, and blind it." Scootaloo said, pulling back the slingshot and letting go, making a snapping noise. "Dinky, what did you get?" Sweetie asked. Dinky then dumped the contents of her bag onto the table, "Well alrighty, I got Nutty Bars, Bazooka, Pez, Smarties, Pringles, Nilla Wafers, Apple, Banana, and trail mix." Dinky counted. "seriously?" Scootaloo asked, raising an eyebrow. "We need energy for our travels, for stamina." Dinky explained, " And besides, why do we even need weapons, we have him." Dinky said pointing to Button Mash on the couch. "He shut one door!" Scootaloo shouted, "With his mind, and he isn't even a unicorn!" Dinky argued back. "Are you kidding me, that's insane, imagine all the other cool stuff he could do?" Dinky said before running over to a box and taking out a spaceship toy. "I bet, he could make this fly." She said before moving in front of Button. "Hey, okay concentrate." Dinky said before letting go of the toy. It just dropped to the floor. "Okay, one more time." Dinky said picking it back up. "okay, use your powers, okay?" Dinky said before dropping the toy again, hitting the floor with a clatter. "Idiot." Scootaloo said to herself. "He's not a dog!" Sweetie Bell said to Dinky as she picked up the toy. "Girls!" they heard Sweetie's mother call from upstairs, "Time for school." Scootaloo and Dinky grabbed their bags and jackets and went up the stairs, while Sweetie stayed behind for a moment to explain the plan to Button. "Just stay down here, don't make any noise, and don't leave, If you get hungry, eat Dinky's snacks, okay?" Sweetie explained. "Sweetie!" Shiny Bell shouted again. "Coming!" Sweetie shouted back. She turned back to Button, "You know those power lines?" Sweetie asked, "Power Lines?" Button questioned. "Yeah, the ones behind my house?" Sweetie explained, "Yes." Button replied. "Meet us there, after school." Sweetie said. "After School?" Button asked again. "Yeah 3:15." Sweetie said. Button looked more and more confused with each passing word from Sweetie. Sweetie then gave Button her watch, and slipped it onto his wrist. "When the numbers read 3 1 5, meet us there." Sweetie explained, "Three-one-five." Button repeated. "Three-one-five." Sweetie repeated back. A smile crept on to Button's face before Sweetie turned and left.

...

Rarity walked through the halls of the school, something felt off, not right, and not normal, but she couldn't figure out why. She felt like everyone was judging her, or knew about what she did last night. She finally got to her locker and started unlocking it. Thunderlane then suddenly slammed the locker next to hers, "Hey." he said, taking off his sunglasses. "Hey." Rarity said nervously. Thunder noticed her concern. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah." Rarity answered immediately, "yeah, totally, I just, feel like everyone's staring at me." She said looking around. "oh, I didn't, I didn't tell anyone." Thunderlane said, trying to make her feel better. "I know, I know, of course not." Rarity said reassuringly. "But what about like, Soarin, and Rainbow?" Rarity asked, "You're being paranoid." Thunder answered. "I'm sorry." Rarity said looking down, "No, no, it's cute." Thunder said, getting a smile. "Hey, I had a good time." Thunder said trying to reassure her, "yeah, yeah, me too." Rarity said before leaning into a kiss. Thunder chuckled at Rarity's butterfly stickers she had on the inside of her locker door before walking away. Rarity felt embarrassed and giddy all at once.

Rarity walked into her first class and sat down, but she finally noticed what was wrong. Fluttershy wasn't there at her desk. Rarity tapped on the shoulder of Bon Bon, the girl who sat in front of her. "Hey Bon, have you seen Flutters?" Rarity asked, "Um, shouldn't you know?" Bon Bon responded before turning back around. "You haven't seen her anywhere? At all?" Rarity asked again. "No." Bon Bon said again. Rarity was starting to get worried now.

...

Shining Armor and his Deputies were now pulling up to the large gate that led to Ponyville National Laboratory. "There she is, The Crystal Empire." One of the deputies said sarcastically as the pulled up to the security booth. "I heard they make space weapons in there." the other deputy said. "space weapons?" the first deputy asked, "Yeah, you know, like, Luna's star wars." The other deputy said. "I guess we're gonna blow the changelings to smithereens." "Hey, can I help you." the gate guard asked Shining Armor from the booth. "Uh yeah, were here for a tour." Shining Armor said sarcastically. "We don't give tours." The guard responded in a dead pan tone. "Okay, a quick look around." Shining replied. "You have to get clearance for that, you can contact Mr. Schauffer at the department of energy." the guard explained. "Maybe you've seen on TV, we got a local kid who's missing, we have reason to believe she might've snuck in here." Shining explained. "Like I said, you have to speak to Mr. Schauffer." the guard said. Shining removed his hat, "What's your name?" He asked the guard. "Patrick." replied the stallion. "Patrick, I got a panicked mayor, and I got reporters breathing down my neck, and I got a very upset mother." Shining explained, "Now I know the kid's not in there, but I gotta check off this box. Patrick, would you do me a favor, would you speak to your boss, and see what you can swing for us?" Shining asked. "I'd really appreciate it." Shining said. "I'm talking ten minutes tops." Patrick sighed and picked up his radio with a nod.

...

Back at the Bell's house, Button had eaten most of Dinky's snacks and was levitating the spaceship. He then dropped it to the floor with a clatter, and grabbed the supercomm again. He then felt bored and looked around for something to do. He then went upstairs and started looking around the house. He lounged back in the La-Z-Boy, having gotten the hang of using the lever. He picked up the phone on the table next to the chair and held it to his ear, hearing the constant droning dial tone, he began mimicking the dial tone. He then got up and walked over to the TV, he switched it on, and began switching through channels, past news, and cartoons, and infomercials, before landing on a channel with an advertisement for Cola, a drink that came in a red can. This commercial made him remember a time back with papa...

 _flashback_

 _Button sat at a table in an empty room, in front of him was a window where he could see Papa and other scientists watching him. On the table was a can of cola. On his head was a thing of wires that they put on his head for some reason. He saw papa nod and he focused on the can, until the can crunched up. He looked back at papa, he had a small smile. Button the wiped his nose and saw blood on his hoof. He looked up and papa smiled again._

Button came back just as the ad finished, he then turned off the TV.

...

Buttercup dragged a box across the floor and into the front room, the box was labeled "Heaths Warming Lights" and she opened it and began pulling the strands of lights from it. She began stringing them up all over the house, from the living room, to the kitchen, to the dining, room, the hallway, she hung them up everywhere in the house, hoping that this could help Applebloom communicate with her better, eventually, she ran out of stands, and still had much to cover.

She slammed the several boxes of lights onto the counter at the store in from of Flim, who had a look of confusion and bewilderment on his face from how many boxes there were. "Buttercup..." Flim began. "Just ring me up Flim!" Buttercup replied in a voice that was having none of it.

...

Shining aimed his flashlight through the pipe, the same pipe that had the piece of fabric on the other end of it beyond the fence, a stallion in a suit was with them. "You think this missing girl may have crawled through there?" The suit asked. "Well that was the idea." Shining explained, "Yeah, I just don't see how that's possible." The suit explained, "We've got over a hundred cameras, Every square inch covered, plus all my guys, no one breaks in here." the suit said as Shining looked up at the security cameras on a nearby pole. "Certainly not some kid." the suit finished. "Those cameras, you keep tapes?" Shining asked.

The suit led the chief and his 2 deputies through the halls of the lab, eventually passing by the quarantine area. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you guys do in here?" Shining asked. "You're asking the wrong guy." the suit replied. "Staying one step ahead of the changelings?" Shining asked, "I expect something like that." the suit answered. "Who's in charge here?" Shining asked, "That'd be Dr. Turner." the suit said. "And he builds the space lazers?" One of the desputies asked. "Space lazers?" the suits asked, "Ignore him." the other deputy said.

They were huddled in a dark room, watching the security tape of the drainage pipe as if fast forwarded through the supposed night that Applebloom went missing. "This the night of the 6th and 7th we're seeing here?" Shining asked, "that's correct." the suit responded. They watched for another minute before the tape stopped, Shining was not amused. "Is that it?" he asked. "Like I said, we would have seen him." the suit replied.

Out in the parking lot, the 3 cops were heading back to the cruiser. "On the night of the 7th we had a search party out for Applebloom, you remember anything about that night?" Shining asked his deputies. "Hmm, not much to remember, called it off." one of them replied. "Cause the storm." the other deputy finished. "yeah, a lot of rain that night." Shining said. "You see any rain on that tape?" Shining asked, remembering not seeing any rain on the tape that showed the night of the 7th. "What are you thinking." the other deputy asked. "I don't know, but they're lying." Shining said before they all got in the car and drove away.

Meanwhile, deep in the sub-labs of the laboratory, a group of ponies wearing hazmat suits were inspecting the mass of growth on the wall of the chamber. It made a low growling sound. Dr. Turner was there, helping 2 others place down a pulley device and drill it to the floor.

...

Back at the Bell's house, Button Mash crept carefully up the stairs and entered Rarity's room, he glanced around, looking at the bed, the dresser the vanity, and opened up a music box on the dresser. The music made Button feel sad, so he closed it. He then looked at a large bulletin board, on it was several picture depicting Rarity and her family and friends. Button then looked at photos of Rarity and Fluttershy on the bulletin board. He saw Fluttershy and recognized her, he heard her the night before, saw her, she was screaming, she was afraid, and he was powerless to help her.

...

Rarity entered the lunchroom at school, she grabbed her food and walked over to the table. Thunder was sitting there with Soarin and Rainbow. "I swear look at this, it's frostbite." Rainbow said, showing the boys a weird looking color on her rear leg. "But it's a heated pool." Soarin said. "Well if it's not frostbite, what is it?" Rainbow asked. "Ugh, I don't care what it is, it's disgusting! Get it off the table!" Thunderlane shouted. "Hey, Soarin, when you left, did you see Fluttershy?" Rarity asked. "What?" Soarin asked. "Fluttershy." Rarity repeated, "She's not here today." "I seriously have no idea who you're talking about." Soarin jokingly responded, trying to hide a smile. "Come on, don't be an ass man, did you see her last night or not." Thunderlane said in a serious tone. "No, she was gone when we left." Soarin answered, "Probably couldn't stand listening to all that moaning." Rainbow said mockingly before mocking further. "Oh, Thunder, oh thunder." Rainbow said in a moaning, mocking way. Soarin got into it to, slamming the table. Rarity hid her face in embarrassment. "Okay chill, listen, I'm sure she's just fine, she's probably just, skipping." Thunder said reassuringly. "Yeah, yeah, probably." Rarity said doubtingly. She looked over and saw Big Mac stop and look into the lunchroom from the hallway. The two met eyes for a moment, before Big Mac kept walking.

...

At the middle school, during lunch, the 3 girls were out looking for rock they could use for the wrist rocket. "How about this one?" Sweetie asked, showing one to Dinky, "Too big for the sling." Dinky responded. "So do you think Button was born with his powers, like the X-Ponies, or do you think he acquired them, like Green Lantern." Dinky asked. "He's not a superhero, he's a weirdo." Scootaloo said dismissively. "Why does that matter? The X-Ponies are weirdos." Sweetie Bell said. "If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Scootaloo said mockingly at Sweetie. "What are you talking about?" Sweetie asked. "Sweetie, seriously." Scootaloo asked, "What?" Sweetie said back. "You look at him all like, Hi Button, Button, Button, oh Button I love you so much!" Scootaloo said mockingly in an imitation of Sweetie Bell's high pitched voice. "Shut up Scootaloo." Sweetie shouted. "Yeah, shut up Scootaloo." Diamond Tiara said as she and Silver Spoon walked over to them. "What are you losers doing back here?" Silver Spoon asked. "Probably looking for their missing friend." Diamond Tiara said mockingly. "That's not funny, It's serious, she's in real danger." Dinky said. "I'd hate to break it toy you Derp Junior, but she's not in danger, She's dead, that's what my dad says." Diamond Tiara said very matter-of-factly. "He said she was probably killed by some other slut." Diamond Tiara said as she and Silver Spoon laughed. "Come on, just ignore them." Sweetie Bell said before walking to get by them. But as she walked by them, Diamond Tiara tripped her and Sweetie fell, slamming her chin into a stone. Sweetie groaned in pain. "Watch where you're going Marshmallow." Diamond Tiara mocked as the other 2 helped her up. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon clapped their hooves before walking away. "You all right?" Scootaloo asked. "Yeah." Sweetie said, feeling the scrape on her chin. Dinky looked down and picked up the stone that Sweetie bumped her chin on. "How about this one?" she asked. "Yeah." Sweetie responded. "Yeah, this is the monster killer." Scootaloo said.

...

Big Mac was in the photography room at school, developing the film he had shot the previous night. The red light being the only illumination in the room, so the photos weren't overexposed. Big Mac slid a picture into the liquid and the photo developed. He hung is next to all his voyeuristic photos that in all honesty, he regretted taking. Suddenly, Spitfire, another photography student, came into the room. "Hey." she said, setting her things down. "Oh, hey." Big Mac replied, quickly taking the drying photos down, and storing them in his bag. But it was too late, Spitfire had seen them, and she felt weirded out. Big Mac Left.

...

Back at the Apple house, Buttercup was finished, she glanced up and around at all the lights she had strung up, they all were lit up and she felt astonished by the way they looked. She studied them carefully, waiting for one of them to flicker. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, when Buttercup answered it was Shiny Bell. "Hey." Shiny said. "Hey Shiny, come on in." Buttercup said, inviting her inside. "I brought you a casserole." Shiny said, she was also with Jewel, her infant daughter. "Oh, thank you." Buttercup said, walking the mother and daughter over to the kitchen.

...

The Chief and his Deputy Powell, the Pegasus, pulled up at the library so they could get some more info on the Lab and Dr. Turner. They walked in and Shining recognized the Librarian. "Hey, Marissa. How you doing?" Shining asked as he walked up to the front desk. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here." The librarian responded, "What?" Shining replied, slightly confused. "You could have at least called and said, Marissa! Hey, it's not gonna work out. Sorry I wasted your time. I'm a dick!" She said in a mocking and annoyed tone. "Yep." Shining Armor simply replied. "Uh, I'm sorry, uh, Maybe we could go out again next weekend?" Shining asked. Marissa rolled her eyes. "Newspapers? You guys got newspapers around here?" Shining quickly asked, changing the subject.

"We have the Manehattan tribune, the Post, all the big ones." Marissa said as she showed the cops the microfilm that the newspapers were in. "organized by year and topic, You can find the corresponding microfiche in the reading room." Marissa finished. "Okay, were looking for anything on the Ponyville National Laboratory." Shining explained, "Shouldn't you be looking for that missing kid?" Marissa asked. "Yeah, we are." Shining responded. Marissa just nodded, "so, why don't you start with the tribune, and we'll check out the post." Shining said to Marissa. She just scoffed, and walked away. "The Librarian?" Deputy Powell questioned. Shining shrugged and shook his head.

The 2 cops began looking through several articles of microfilm they could find in the library that they could find on the Lab. Articles about Alleged abuse in experiments, to the MKUltra, a classified program of experimentation on the Pony Mind, and in the picture for that particular article was Dr. Time Turner. Shining also found an article about Dr. Turner facing a lawsuit against a mare named Milano Mash, who claimed that "they took my son." according to an article.

...

Buttercup and Shiny Bell were sitting at the table of the Apple's home, admiring the lights. "Applebloom always loved Hearth's Warming, you know." Buttercup explained to Shiny. "So I thought if I put up the lights, I don't know, It'd feel like she was home, somehow, it's silly I know." Buttercup stammered, "No, it's not silly," Shiny Bell reassured her. "How is Big Mac holding up?" Shiny asked. "You know, he's good at taking care of himself, he always has been, you know?" Buttercup said to Shiny, "He thinks I'm losing my mind, but," Buttercup said before going quiet ans staring at one of the lights. "Is something the matter?" Shiny asked. "uh, no, I just, we're having electrical problems." Buttercup answered. "Buttercup, I want you to know something, if you need anything, anything at all, Liberty and I are here for you." Shiny Bell said reassuringly. "Thank you." Buttercup said. Neither of them noticed when Jewel got up from the chair she was sitting in and followed a trail of glowing Hearth's Warming lights down the hallway to Applebloom's room. The infant pushed the door open and was awestruck by the flickering lights inside the room, all the lamps were flickering wildly. Jewel tried to follow the light, but suddenly the lights all went out, and she heard a sound coming from the wall.

The timer dinged. "Let me throw in that casserole, okay?" Shiny said before getting up to put the tray in the oven. "Oh, where's Jewel?" Shiny asked, noticing that her daughter was absent. Buttercup looked down the hall.

Jewel stared at the yellow wall, hearing the strange noise. She backed away as a hand began to emerge from the wall. "Hey." Buttercup said as she grabbed the infant and took her out of the room. "She shouldn't be in here." Buttercup said, giving her to Shiny. "Oh, I'm sorry, she's quite the explorer these days." Shiny said picking her daughter up. "Wait, did you see something?" Buttercup asked the infant. "Yeah." Jewel squeaked out. "What did you see, tell me." Buttercup asked. "Buttercup." Shiny said, trying to get her to stop. "Listen, Shiny, thank you for the casserole, but I need you to leave." Buttercup said, before escorting the confused mother out.

...

"Come on, come on, come on..." Rarity repeated as she held the payphone to her ear, waiting for the other line to pick up. "Hello?" the female voice on the other end spoke. "Hi, Mrs. Shy, it's Rarity." Rarity answered. "Oh Rarity, how are you?" Mrs. Shy asked. "Good, I'm good, I was just wondering, is Flutters there?" Rarity asked. "Uh, no she hasn't come home yet." Mrs. Shy responded. "But she did come home, right? After the Vigil?" Rarity asked, now getting worried. "No, she said she was staying with you last night." Mrs. Shy stated. "Right, yes she did, sorry, I meant, did she come home this morning?" Rarity asked, "I think she left some textbooks and she was gonna go pick them up." Rarity said. "Oh, um, no, I haven't seen her." Mrs. Shy responded. "Do you know what? I just remembered,she's at the library." Rarity lied. "Rarity, will you please have her call me as soon as you find her." Mrs. Shy asked. "Yeah, I will, sorry to bother you." Rarity said before hanging up the phone. Rarity sighed.

...

The school bell rang and all the students were heading home. Big Mac was walking to his car, when he was confronted by Thunderlane, Spitfire, Soarin, and Rainbow Dash. "Hey man." Thunderlane said. "What's going on?" Big Mac asked, worried. "Spitfire here was telling us about your work." Thunderlane said, Big Mac felt his heart skip a beat, he was busted. "We've heard great things." Rainbow said sarcastically, "Yeah, it sounds cool." Soarin said, also with sarcasm. "And we'd just love to take a look. You know, a connoisseurs of art." Thunder said sarcastically before snatching Big Mac's bag. "Please, give me my bag." Big Mac demanded. "Oh Man, he is totally trembling, he must really have something to hide." Thunder said as he opened up the bag and looked through it. "Here we go." Thunder said, finding the pictures. Thunder flipped through the pictures, seeing his house, the pool, his bedroom window. "Oh man." Thunder said, "Let me see." Soarin said, getting a look. "Dude." Soarin said angrily at Big Mac. "Yeah, this sin't creepy at all." Rainbow scoffed as she flipped through the pictures. "I was looking for my sister." Big Mac tried to explain, "No," Thunder cut him off, "No this is called stalking. " Thunder said as Rarity walked up. "What's going on?" Rarity asked, seeing Big Mac. "Here's the starring lady." Soarin said, "What?" Rarity asked. "This creep was spying on us last night." Rainbow said, "He was probably going to save this one for later." Rainbow said as she handed a picture to Rarity. Rarity took the picture and looked, it was a picture of her taking off her shirt in front of Thunder's bedroom window. "See, you can tell that he knows it was wrong, but, man that's the thing about perverts, It's hardwired into them, you know, they just can't help themselves." Thunder said as he walked over and pat Big Mac on the shoulder. Thunder then ripped up the picture he was holding. "So, we'll just have to take away his toy." Thunder said, throwing the shreds of the photo on the ground before turning around and grabbing the camera from the bag. "Thunder." Rarity tried to speak up. "No please, not the camera." Big Mac protested, Soarin stopping him from getting closer. "No, no wait, Soarin." Thunder said, motioning for his friend to stand down. "It's okay, here you go man." Thunder said holding out the camera, but when Big Mac reached out to grab it, Thunder dropped it, and the camera broke. "Come on let's go the game's about to start." Thunder said to his friends before walking back towards the school. Rarity stood there, unable to know how to feel, she felt bad for Big Mac, and angry at Thunder, but also Angry at Big Mac for doing something so perverted. She glanced down and saw a shred fro one of the photos, she saw Fluttershy, sitting on the diving board. She then picked up the shreds and put them into her bag. "Hey Rarity! Come on!" Thunder called out, Rarity then turned and ran back towards the school, leaving Big Mac picking up his broken camera as a gust of wind carried the rest of the shreds away.

...

It was getting close the 3:15 and Button was out by the power line, staring at the watch, waiting until 3:15. "Three-One-Five." Button kept repeating to himself, until a noise got his attention. He looked and saw an orange cat hissing at him, this brought back more memories of the lab.

 _flashback_

 _He was back in the room with the window and the table. On the table this time was a cage, and in the cage was a hissing white cat. Button looked up at papa, who nodded for him to proceed, he wanted Button to kill the cat. Button looked at the creature and cried, he didn't want to hurt it, he didn't want to kill it, he grabbed the wire cap they told him to wear and tore it off his head. Papa then frowned and Button shook his head no in response. The next thing Button knew, he was being dragged off to the enclosed room again, he didn't want to go back. "Papa!." Button screamed out, seeing him once again watching the 2 stallions drag him away. When they reached the room, they tossed Button in, but then Button became enraged, they weren't going to lock him up again, he had enough, he stood back up and narrowed his eyes at the closing door. Suddenly the door flung open with such force that The orderly closing it left an impression in the tiled wall. The other orderly took the zapping baton from his belt and turned it on, but the Button made a jerking motion with his neck, and a large crack was heard just before the orderly fell over dead. Button then felt dizzy and slumped back against the wall of the cell, blood oozed out of his nose and ears. He saw Papa appear in the doorway. Papa entered the cell and looked down at Button, and smiled, "incredible." he said. Papa then picked Button up and carried him out of the cell and back down the hall._

When button came to, he was back outside, at the power lines. "Button." he heard from behind him, he turned and saw Sweetie and her friends with their bikes. "You okay?" Sweetie asked, Button nodded, "Hop on, we only have a few hours." Sweetie explained, motioning for Button to get on the back of the bike. Button then got on the back of the bike, and the 4 of them pedaled away to find Applebloom.

...

Back at the high school, Rarity and the others were lounging around, waiting for the game to start. "So, I told Mr. Mundy, the solution of ten plus Y equals, blow me." Rainbow Dash said as she cuddled up to Soarin, who laughed. "Bull, if you did that you'd be in detention right now." Thunder said, "Saturday." Rainbow replied. "I bet Mr. Mundy's still a virgin." Soarin said, "Oh he's so a virgin." Rainbow added. "Maybe you should blow him Rainbow, it'd help your grades a bit." Soarin said jokingly. Rarity was glancing down the hallway, she wanted to inspect the picture Big Mac had taken, she wanted to find Fluttershy, so she started walking away. "Whoa, Rarity, where you going?" Thunder called out after her. "I totally forgot," Rarity stammered. "I told my mom I would, um, do something with her today." Rarity lied. "Well what do you mean? The games about to start." Thunder said getting up and going after her. "I'm sorry." Rarity said before turning and leaving. "What in Tartarus is wrong with her?" Thunder questioned, looking back at the other 2. "Maybe she freaked out when you went all psycho on the psycho." Soarin suggested. "Oh give me a break." Thunder said. "What did you expect? Dating miss perfect?" Rainbow Dash asked mockingly.

...

Sweetie Bell and Button Mash were walking through the woods side by side, with Scootaloo and Dinky a few feet behind. Button noticed the scrape of Sweetie's chin and became concerned. "Why did they hurt you?" Button asked. "What?" Sweetie asked confused. Button raised a hoof and pointed to her chin. "Oh, that, uh, I just fell at Lunch." Sweetie said. "Sweetie.." Button said, "Yeah?" Sweetie asked, "Friends don't lie." Button said, using Sweetie's words against her. Sweetie sighed, "I was tripped by this mouth breather Diamond Tiara." Sweetie explained. "Mouth Breather?" Button asked in a confused tone. "Yeah, you know, a dumb person, a knucklehead." Sweetie explained. "Knucklehead?" Button asked, finding that word amusing. "I don't know why I just didn't tell you, everyone at school knows." Sweetie said sadly. "I just didn't want you to think I was a wastoid, you know?" Sweetie said. "Sweetie." Button said, "Yeah?" Sweetie asked, "I understand." Button said softly. "Oh, okay, cool." Sweetie replied. "Cool." Button repeated.

...

Rarity was walking down the street and she saw it, it was still there. Fluttershy's car was still in the same spot she had left it when they had parked to go to the party the night before. Rarity peered inside and saw no evidence that it was even touched between last night and then. Rarity was now very worried, she glanced around. "Fluttershy?" She called out.

She went over to Thunder's house and entered the backyard, she looked around. "Fluttershy?" She called out again. She heard rustling coming from the trees over by the backyard and walked over to investigate. "Fluttershy?" She called out again. She stood still, listening, she then turned and saw a figure move, it was big and dark. She fell over in fright and quickly got up and ran away, worrying it could have been a bear or some creep.

...

Buttercup was smoking a cigarette back at her house, she felt overwhelmed with what had happened that day. Suddenly, Winona started barking at something. Buttercup looked over and saw the Hearth's Warming lights flickering on. She followed them over to the far wall of the living room. She moved a shelf and removed a panel which led into a small crawlspace. She grabbed a strand of lights and took them into the crawlspace with her. "Applebloom, are you there?" she asked clutching the strand close to her. Suddenly, the light began to glow bright, and Buttercup's face lit up with happiness. "Okay, good, good, good." Buttercup said. "uh, blink once for yes, twice for no, do you understand?" Buttercup asked. She got her answer when the lights blinked once. "good girl, good girl." Buttercup said softly. "Baby I need to know, are you alive?" Buttercup asked, tearing up, and fearful of the answer. She smiled when the lights blinked once. Applebloom was alive, Buttercup felt the first bit of relief she had not felt in what felt like ages. "Are you safe?" Buttercup asked, then the lights blinked twice. No, Applebloom was not safe. Buttercup started to cry again. "I need to know where to find you, honey, where, where are you, can you tell me where you are?" Buttercup stammered before she got an idea. She got a can of black paint and opened it, and using the wall behind the couch, she began to paint the letters of the alphabet on the wall below a light, so she could asked more than just yes or no questions.

...

Rarity walked in to the Bell house and was greeted by her mother. "Hey, your home early! How was the Game?" Her mother asked as she cooked dinner. She looked over at Rarity who looked like she was about to start crying. "Rarity? What's the matter?" Shiny asked. "It's Fluttershy." Rarity said, starting to cry. "I think, something happened, something terrible." Rarity said as she looked at her mom with sadness in her eyes.

...

Shining Armor and Deputy Powell were still looking through the articles at the library. "I dunno chief." Powell said, "What don't you know?" Shining asked. "This lady Milano Mash sounds like a real nut to me." Powell explained as he pointed to the article he was reading. "Her kid was taken for LSD mind control experiments?" Powell asked. "She's been discredited, claims was thrown out.." Powell continued. "Okay, forget about her." Shining said, handing Powell another article. "Take a look at this, Dr. Time Turner." Shining said, pointing out the brown stallion in the picture. "Who?" Powell asked. "Turner, He runs Ponyville Lab." Shining explained, "Okay." Powell said, trying to follow. Shining leaned back, annoyed. "You don't find that interesting?" Shining asked. "Not really." Powell responded. "He was involved with some hippy crap back in the day, so what?" Powell asked. "No this isn't hippie crap, this is CIA-sanctioned research." Shining said. "Doesn't mean he had anything to do with our kid." Powell said. "Come on, look at that, hospital gowns. All of 'em." Shining Armor pointed to the picture, "Now that piece of fabric the teacher found at the pipe, that sure looked like a hospital gown to me huh?" Shining asked. "Uh, I don't know chief." Powell replied, "Come on man." Shining sighed. "Work with me here, I'm not saying that there's this grand conspiracy, I'm just, I'm saying maybe something happened, Maybe Applebloom was in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Shining explained, "And she saw something she shouldn't have." Powell looked skeptical, "It's a reach." Powell said, "It's a start." Shining said. Suddenly, Powell's radio crackled to life, and the voice of his other deputy Callahan came through the radio. "Hey, Powell, is the chief with you?" he asked, Shining grabbed the Radio from Powell. "Shining here, what do you got?" Shining asked.

The 2 cops burst from the library and rushed down the steps to the cruiser. They got in and turned on the siren and sped off down the road.

...

Sweetie and the others were heading down a path in the woods, following Button Mash, who had led the way. Button stopped and turned around to face them, they realized that they were in front of The Apple family house. "Here." Button said. "Yeah, this is where Applebloom lives." Sweetie explained. "Hiding." Button said. "No, this is where she lives, she's missing from here." Sweetie explained. The other 2 caught up and dropped their bikes in frustration. "What are we doing here?" Scootaloo asked, annoyed. "He said she's hiding here." Sweetie said. "Um, no." Scootaloo said. "I swear, if we walked all the way here for nothing.." Dinky began, "That's exactly what we did!" Scootaloo angrily exclaimed. "I told you he didn't know what in tartarus she was talking about!" Scootaloo continued. "Why did you bring us here?" Sweetie asked. Button stammered in response, unable to explain why they were there. "Sweetie, don'y waste your time with him." Scootaloo suggested, "What do you want to do then?" Sweetie Bell asked. "Call the cops like we should've done yesterday." Scootaloo said. "We are not calling the cops." Sweetie said sternly at Scootaloo. "What other choice do we have?" Scootaloo asked. "Guys!" Dinky shouted, getting their attention. They then heard sirens approaching, and saw a few cop cars and an ambulance drive past on the road. "Applebloom." Sweetie muttered before they all scrambled to get on their bikes to follow the emergency vehicles.

...

Buttercup finally finished the last row of letters with z. She stood back to admire her work. "Okay, Okay baby talk to me. Talk to me, where are you?" Buttercup asked, and the lights answered, glowing, R, I, G, H, T, H, E, R, E. "Right here? I don't know what that means, I need you to tell me what to do, what should I do?" Buttercup stammered. Then the lights answered again, R, U, N. After that, all the lights in the house began to flicker like crazy, and behind her, the wall began to move and this time, something broke through, a monster. It was tall and was absolutely horrifying. Buttercup screamed as she ran out the front door, not even looking back like last time.

...

The kids followed the sirens all the way, to the quarry. Chief and Powell pulled their car down to the water, where several firemen, cops, and state troopers already were, and Callahan was waiting as well. Shining got out of his truck and rushed to get a closer look. A few State troopers were getting something out of the water. "Oh celestia, please tell me it's not the kid. The 4 kids pulled their bikes over and peeked from behind a fires truck at the state troopers in the water. They watched as the troopers pulled the limp, yellow body of a filly and put it onto a stretcher. Shining saw it and knew immediately, he hung his head in shame, before leaving. "It's not Applebloom, it can't be." Sweetie said, unable to believe it. "That's Applebloom, that's really Applebloom." Scootaloo said as tears formed in her eyes at the sight of her friends body. Sweetie stumbled back, away from Button, who looked confused and sad, "Sweetie?" Button asked reaching out, only to be hit away by Sweetie Bell. "Sweetie? Sweetie what? You're supposed to help us find her alive, you said she was alive, why did you lie to us? What's wrong with you?" Sweetie blurted out, sobs forming, tears streaming from her eyes. Button stared back at Sweetie, unable to say anything. Sweetie turned around and got her bike. "Sweetie, come on don't do this." Scootaloo pleaded through tears. "Sweetie? Where are you going? Sweetie!" Dinky cried out after her, but to no avail, Sweetie rode away, crying her eyes out.

...

Buttercup ran for her life down the dirt path, not looking back in fear that it would be there. Suddenly, 2 headlights appeared in front of her. And she stopped. Out of the car stepped Big Mac. "Mom?" Big Mac said in a concerned voice. "Mom what happened?" Big Mac asked as he ran to embrace his mom, who was crying.

...

Sweetie burst through the door and went straight for her room, but stopped when she heard her mother call out. Sweetie looked and her mother got up from the couch, where Rarity sat along with Fluttershy's parents. "What's wrong?" Shiny Bell asked, looking at her daughter, seeing her tear stained face. Sweetie whimpered and reached out, Shiny returned the reach and hugged her daughter, who wept into her shoulder. Shiny did her best to comfort her, but Sweetie kept crying. She had seen what she never wanted to ever see, her best friend, dead...

 **Author's note: Woah, chapter 3 already?, yeah I said it wouldn't be ready until Sunday, but I had the day today, and chapter 3 was easier to adapt than chapter 2, probably because I was more eager to adapt it. Anyway, please review and send feedback, I'd love to hear it! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Body

The air was still at the Apple family house. The police had arrived and were inspecting the house for whatever Buttercup had told them. Buttercup was in the living room, she was frozen, and staring off into space. She knew the chief was there, she could see him, his lips were moving and saying things that Buttercup only heard in shards. Applebloom...body...quarry...fell...drowned? All those words that the chief spoke made Buttercup freeze. Her orange hair covering her eyes slightly, she felt like screaming, like crying, but she couldn't, she just looked forward in disbelief.

"Buttercup?" Shining's voice finally reached, making her sigh as she turned to face him. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Shining asked, Buttercup just stared back, "No." Buttercup said, trembling, "Whoever you found, is not my girl, it's not Applebloom." Shining tried to speak up over Buttercup's denial, but she continued. "No, you don't understand, I talked to her, a half hour ago." Buttercup tried to explain, Shining looked back and felt sad, she was this far gone already? Buttercup walked over to the crawlspace in the living room and moved the panel. "She was, she was here, she was talking with these." Buttercup said, holding up the Hearth's Warming lights. "Talking?" Shining repeated in a deadpan, monotone voice of disbelief. Buttercup nodded. "One blink for yes, two for no." Buttercup explained, "and, and, then I made her this, so she could talk to me." Buttercup pointed at the wall of letters and lights. "Because she was hiding, from, that...that thing." Buttercup stammered. "The Thing that came out of the wall and chased you?" Shining asked. "Yeah." Buttercup nodded. Big Mac stepped in, "Mom, come on, please." Big Mac said, not wanting his mom's delusions to continue. "You've gotta stop this." he pleaded. "No, maybe she's, it's after her!" Buttercup said as she embraced her son. "She's in danger, we have to find her!" Buttercup shouted, turning to the chief. "What exactly was this thing?" Shining asked. "It was some kind of animal, you said?" Buttercup held her hoof to her head, "No, it was, it was tall, it wasn't pony shaped, it was.." Buttercup tried to explain, but kept stammering. "It had these, long arms, it didn't have a face." Buttercup explained. Big Mac turned away and covered his mouth, he was on the verge of tears, first his sister comes up dead, now his mother is acting delusional. "It didn't have a face?" Shining said in a slight sarcastic tone before helping Buttercup over to the couch to sit her down.

"Buttercup, listen to me, After Flurryheart..." Shining started, getting a sad look from Buttercup, who remembered the tragic events of Shining's daughter's short life, "I saw her too, and I heard her." Shining explained, looking directly into Buttercup's tear filled eyes. "I didn't know what was real, then I figured out that it was in my mind, and I had to pack all that away, otherwise, I was going to fall down a hole, that I couldn't get out of." Shining explained carefully as Buttercup sniffled, listening closely. "No, you're, you're talking about grief, this is different." Buttercup said, Shining lowered his head, "I'm just saying that you-" Shining started to say, but then Buttercup spoke over him, "No, I know what you're saying Shining, I swear to you, I know what I saw." Buttercup said hoarsely. "And, I am not crazy." Buttercup finished. "I'm not saying that you're crazy." Shining explained, but Buttercup didn't believe it. "No, you are." Buttercup stammered. "And I understand, but, I need you to believe me." Buttercup pleaded, shedding more tears. Shining stared back, knowing that he needed to help her, but he could only say one thing, "Listen, I think you should go to the morgue tomorrow and see her for yourself, it'll give you the answers that you need." Shining explained. "But tonight, I want you to try to get some sleep, if you can." Shining said before slowly standing up and leaving the house. He got into his car and sighed, he felt anger, sadness, and guilt all at once, why couldn't he have saved her?

Big Mac lied awake in bed, listening to his music through his headphones. He was silently weeping. He felt so much guilt, why couldn't he have just been at the house that night, then maybe he could've helped. But now he had to live with the fact that his baby sister was dead, and never coming back. Buttercup lingered in the hallway outside her bedroom, contemplating sleep, but she knew no one would believe her, no one was going to help, so she had to take action herself. She walked outside to the shed and grabbed the woodcutting ax, she stormed back inside and went back to the living room couch and sat down, she watched the wall, waiting for that thing to come back, and this time she was going to kill it...

...

Shiny Bell and her husband Liberty Bell were watching the news on the television. The reporter was talking about the discovery of Applebloom's body in the quarry that night. The report said that the body was discovered by an Equestrian state trooper named O'Bannon. Liberty looked over at his wife, who was watching with undivided attention. "Should I go down and talk to Sweetie?" he asked. "Give her time." Shiny responded, "She'll come to us when she's ready." Shiny reached her hoof over and held her husband's, she was tearing up.

Down in the basement, Sweetie was looking through Applebloom's drawings that she gave her. Applebloom was a great artist, and she had knack for creativity, and the drawings showed. Button Mash was sitting in the fort, messing with the Supercomm again. The crackling noises and feedback whines began to get on Sweetie's nerves. She felt angry at herself and at Button, and she felt she needed to vent her anger. "Can you please stop that?" Sweetie said annoyed. Button continued messing with the radio, despite Sweetie's pleas. "Are you deaf!?" Sweetie shouted, "I though we were friends, you know? But friends tell each other the truth, and they definitely don't lie to each other, you made me think Applebloom was okay, that she was still out there, that she was alive, but she wasn't!" Sweetie ranted, "Maybe you thought you were helping, but you weren't, you hurt me you understand, what you did, sucked!" Sweetie finally shouted loudly. She had all her frustration out and looked back at the pictures. "Scootaloo was right about you." Sweetie Bell said coldly, finally agreeing with her friend's negative attitude.

Button continued messing with the radio, the crackling and feedback becoming louder and louder until a voice crackled through, one that was familiar to Sweetie Bell, the voice was singing. "We're Apples forever, Apples together..." The voice quietly sang, Sweetie looked over, her expression one of shock. That voice was Applebloom's, she was singing that song that she would sing with her family. Sweetie moved over to where Button was sitting and Button handed the radio to Sweetie, she spoke into it. "Applebloom! Is that you? It's Sweetie! Do you copy? Over." Sweetie asked, but no response came through, "Applebloom are you there?" Sweetie tried again, still getting no answer. Sweetie looked back at Button, and saw a trickle of blood oozing from his nostril. "Was that?" Sweetie asked, Button smiled back at Sweetie, "Applebloom." he said.

...

Buttercup slumbered on the couch, the ax still cradled in her hooves. She was deep asleep, until she heard a voice. "Mom." Applebloom's voice called out, Buttercup jolted up and looked up around, she looked into the kitchen, and saw nothing. She looked saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked forward, Applebloom was standing there. "Mom!" She shouted at her.

Buttercup jolted awake a second time, this time, Big Mac was in front of her. "Mom, wake up." He said, crouched down beside her. "What, what time is it?" Buttercup asked, drowsy. "It's almost 8, we have to go." Big Mac explained. "Go where?" Buttercup asked, confused. "To see Applebloom." Big Mac said seriously.

...

Shiny Bell knocked on Sweetie's door, worried that he wasn't down for breakfast. "Sweetie Bell?" she said as she opened the bedroom door. She walked in and saw that Sweetie Bell was still under her covers, she had a sad look on her face. "Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Shiny asked as she knelt down next to her daughter's bed. "I, uh, I don't think I can go to school today." Sweetie stammered. "Oh that's fine, Sweetie." Shiny said reassuringly, "I need to drop of Rarity, then I'm gonna check in on Fluttershy's parents, why don't you grab a book or something and come with me? We can stop by the video store on the way back, pick out whatever you want. Even R-rated." Shiny explained, trying to cheer her daughter up. "I think I just want to stay home today." Sweetie said, "I mean, if that's okay." Shiny Bell patted her daughter's head, "Well, are you sure you're gonna be all right here by yourself?" Shiny asked. "I think so." Sweetie replied. "Okay." Shiny said with a sigh, "But if you need anything, call Dad at work." Shiny said. "Okay." Sweetie answered softly. "Okay." Shiny said before kissing Sweetie's forehead and walking out, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Sweetie Bell immediately scrambled out of the bed and grabbed her supercomm as soon as her mother was gone. "Scootaloo, do you copy? Over." Sweetie said into it. Scootaloo was laying on her bed, she heard Sweetie calling, but she was in no mood to talk. "Come on Scoots, I know you're there!" Sweetie said again through the radio. "This urgent, I'm serious, Scootaloo?" Sweetie pleaded, still getting nothing. So she resorted to annoying her. "Scoot, Scoot, Scoot, Scoots, Scoot, Scoot." She repeated until Scootaloo finally reached over and spoke into the Supercomm. "Go away Sweetie, I'm not in the mood, all right? Over and out." Scootaloo said, she was about to turn the supercomm off, but Sweetie spoke again, "No, not out, I'm not messing around, okay? This is about Applebloom, over." Sweetie said, "What about Applebloom, you mean her funeral? Over." Scootaloo asked, "No, not her funeral, screw her funeral." Sweetie shouted. "What?" Scootaloo shouted back, confused. "Just get over her stat, and bring Dinky, over and out." Sweetie said before putting down her supercomm.

...

Shining Armor was sitting in the waiting area of the Coroner's office, he was getting impatient. "What's taking to long?" he asked the desk mare, who was a grayish earth pony with purple hair and a blue dress. Her name was Maud. "What's taking so long?" Shining asked, Maud looked up from her paperwork, she spoke in a monotone voice. "Well, everything's been a bit chaotic around here ever without Scopes." Maud said, referring to the Coroner Dr. Scopes, who was usually the one who performed the autopsies. "Without Scopes?" Shining questioned, "Where's Scopes?" "Well, I thought you knew, Those stallions from state, they, they sent scopes home last night." Maud explained. "So who did the autopsy?" Shining asked. "Somepony from state." Maud replied.

Big Mac and Buttercup were standing in front of a window into a room, where a single table with a tarp covering the shape of a filly lay. The coroner, a stallion wearing green medical wear stood next to the table. The coroner grabbed the tarp and pulled it back, revealing the pale corpse of Applebloom. Buttercup looked in shock, she was tried to convince herself that that couldn't be her daughter. Big Mac began to tremble uncontrollably at the sight of his dead sister, he gagged and turned and went back to the waiting room. Buttercup stayed and asked a question. "She's got a birthmark on her left foreleg, can you show that to me please?"

Shining Armor and Big Macintosh sat next to each other in the waiting room, glancing down at the floor. "How's your mom doing?" Shining asked. "I don't know." Big Mac responded, still recovering from the sickness he felt seeing his sister like that. "How long's this stuff been going on? With the lights and, uh, the wall?" Shining asked. Big Mac looked back down, "Since the first phone call I guess." Big Mac replied, "You know, she's had anxiety problems, in the past, but this, I don't know." Big Mac said, staring deep into the floor, trying to remember happier times. "I'm worried it could be, ugh, I don't know." Big Mac continued. "She'll be okay, we'll be okay." Big Mac said, not only trying to reassure Shining, but trying to reassure himself. "My mom, she's tough." Big Mac said, Shining smiled, "Yeah, she is." Shining said, tapping Big Mac's shoulder. Big Mac smiled back.

Suddenly the door to the operation rooms flung open and out moved Buttercup, "Ma'am!" the coroner called after her. "Ma'am I need you to sign-" The stallion tried to explain, but was cut off by Buttercup shouting back. "I don't know what you think that thing is in there, but that is not my daughter!" Buttercup shouted. Shining Armor and Big Mac stood up. "Buttercup wait a second." Shining tried to talk to her. "No!" Buttercup shouted before storming out of the office. "Mom!" Big Mac called out before running out after her.

...

At the high school, Rarity and Thunderlane were chatting in a private spot during the passing period. "So, wait a sec. I don't understand. You went back to my house?" Thunderlane asked. "To look for Fluttershy." Rarity explained. "Yeah, okay, but why didn't you just talk to me?" Thunder asked, feeling slightly betrayed. "That's crazy." he said. "I don't know, I was just...scared." Rarity stammered. "You seriously think you saw a guy in a mask just hanging out in my yard?" Thunder asked. Rarity thought back to the figure she saw in Thunder's backyard, it could've been a pony in a mask, but it was too tall for a normal pony. "I don't think it was a mask." Rarity replied, "But he had no face?" Thunder asked, becoming more confused. "I don't know!" Rarity said, looking down and feeling confused as well. "I have a terrible feeling about this." Rarity said, looking back at Thunder. Thunder then got a worried look on his face, "Oh this is bad, this is really bad." he said leaning up against the other wall across from Rarity. "What?" Rarity asked. "The cops, they're gonna want to talk to all of us now, Soarin, Rainbow, everypony who was at the party." Thunder explained. "So?" Rarity asked, "So my parents are gonna murder me!" Thunder yelled. "Are you serious right now?" Rarity asked, she couldn't believe Thunder's lack of concern for Fluttershy. "You don't understand, my dad's a grade-A asshole." Thunder explained. "Fluttershy is missing!" Rarity shouted, "And you're worried about your dad?" Rarity said, starting to feel betrayed. "Okay just, when you talk to the cops, just, don't mention the beers." Thunder said quietly, trying to calm Rarity down. "It's just gonna get us both in trouble, and Fluttershy's got nothing to do with it, okay?" Thunder said, now very close to Rarity. Rarity scoffed, "I can't believe you right now." Rarity said, shaking her head as she walked away. "Rarity!" Thunder called out, she didn't even turn around as she walked away, leaving Thunder behind. He punched the wall in frustration.

...

Over in town, Buttercup was walking down the street, next to her in a car was Big Mac, trying to get her to get in the car with him. "Mom, will you get in?" Big Mac yelled to her. "No, I, I need to think, just go one home." Buttercup replied. "Mom, will you just get in please?" Big Mac tried again. Buttercup ignored him, so he pulled the car over and got out to pursue her on hoof. "Mom!" he called to her, "Mom, stop." He said, reaching his hoof out to her when he reached her. "Just go home, Big Mac." Buttercup demanded. "No, this is not an okay time for you to shut down!" Big Mac shouted, drawing the attention of some townsponies. "Shut Down?" Buttercup yelled back, "We have to deal with this Mom, we have to deal with the Funeral!" Big Mac said, he was already starting to tremble and tear up. "The Funeral? For...for who? for that **THING** back there?" Buttercup shouted. Big Mac was taken aback and he needed to get things straight. "Okay, so let me get this straight, Applebloom, that's not her body, because she's in the lights right? And there's a monster in the Wall? Do you even hear yourself?" Big Mac said, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Buttercup took in a big breath of air. "I know it sounds crazy, I sound crazy, you think I don't know that? It is crazy!" Buttercup screamed. Big Mac watched in silence as Buttercup finally snapped, "But I heard her Big Mac, She talked to me! Applebloom is...is calling to me! And she is out there, and she's alone, and she's scared, and I don't care if anypony believes me! I am not going to stop looking for her until I find her and bring her home! I am going to bring. HER, HOME!" Buttercup screamed out before turning around and walking away. Big Mac was sobbing at this point, his mother was now a lost cause. "Yeah, well, while you're talking to the lights, the rest of us will be having a funeral for Applebloom!" Big Mac yelled back at her, "I am not letting her sit in that freezer another day!" He shouted. Big Mac stumbled back a bit and acknowledged the group of ponies watching their argument. "The show's over!" Big Mac shouted to them before walking back to his car.

...

The 3 fillies gathered around Button Mash at the table in Sweetie Bell's basement. Button was once again tuning the Supercomm to show Scootaloo and Dinky that Applebloom was still alive. They heard indistinct whimpers through the radio. The fillies had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. "We keep losing the signal, but you heard it, right?" Sweetie asked the other 2. "Yeah, I heard a baby." Scootaloo responded. "what?" Sweetie asked in disbelief. "Sweetie, you obviously tapped into a baby monitor." Scootaloo explained. "Uh, did that sound like a baby to you?" Sweetie asked rhetorically, "That was Applebloom!" Sweetie explained. "Scootaloo you don't understand, she spoke last night, word, she was singing that song she sings with her family, even Button heard her." Sweetie explained. "Oh well, if the weirdo heard her, then I guess-" Scootaloo began sarcastically, but was interrupted by Dinky, "Are you sure you're on the right channel?" Dinky asked. "I don't think it's about that." Sweetie said, "I think it's about him." Sweetie said, pointing to Button Mash. "Somehow, he's channeling her." Sweetie explained. "Like, like professor X." Dinky said, "exactly!" Sweetie replied. "Are you actually believing this crap?" Scootaloo said to Dinky. "I don't know, I mean, remember that time Applebloom fell off her bike and sprained her hoof? She sounded a lot like that" Dinky said, referring to the whimpers they heard through the radio. Scootaloo was frustrated at her friend's thickheadedness, "Did you guys not see what I saw? They pulled Applebloom's body out of the water! She's dead!" Scootaloo shouted. "Well, maybe it's her ghost, maybe she's haunting us." Dinky suggested. "It's not her ghost." Sweetie said, "So how do you know that?" Scootaloo asked. "I just do!" Sweetie snapped back, "Then what was in that water?" Scootaloo questioned. "I don't know!" Sweetie shouted back, "All I know is Applebloom is alive, Applebloom is alive!" Sweetie shouted at Scootaloo. "She's out there somewhere, all we have to do is find her." Sweetie said. The supercomm began to fade and Button struggled with it. "This isn't gonna work." Sweetie said, picking up the supercomm, "We need to get Button to a stronger radio." Sweetie suggested. "Ms. Cherilee's Heathkit ham shack." Dinky replied with a grin. "Yeah." Sweetie agreed. "The Heathkit's at school, there is no way we're gonna get the weirdo in there without anyone noticing." Scootaloo objected, "I mean, look at him." Scootaloo said. The three turned and looked at Button, he had a completely shaved head, and was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt with grey sweatpants.

The girls used some supplies from Rarity's room to give Button a "makeover" they got him some better clothes, some jeans, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. They also applied some makeup to make his face look less pale and more normal, and they got him a blonde, short haired wig. They also gave him a green and yellow propeller beanie, just for flair. He stepped out from the bathroom one he was done and the three all looked astonished, he actually looked normal. "Wow, he looks-" Dinky began, "handsome." Sweetie finished. "Good." Sweetie continued. "You look pretty good." Sweetie said, slightly blushing after calling him handsome. Button walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. "Handsome." he whispered to himself, as he gazed upon this new face to him.

...

At the Ponyville laboratory, the scientists there were about to make an expedition into the gate. Behind the fleshy growth in the test chamber was a portal or gate to another place, and they needed somepony to go into it and look around. One scientist, named Shepard, was selected. He walked down to the test chamber in a thick, yellow hazmat suit. Once inside, he was hooked up to the pulley system that was drilled into the floor and activated his comms system. "Can you boys hear me in there?" Shepard asked, "Loud and clear Shepard." one of the scientists said from inside the observation room. Standing next to the scientist was Dr. Turner. "Good luck in there, son." Dr. Turner said through the comms unit. Shepard turned and walked slowly towards the gate, the pulley system making a sound as it slowly unraveled. Shepard stuck his hoof into the growth before looking back. Dr. Turner nodded, and Shepard disappeared through the growth.

...

Rarity sat in class and stared out the window, not listening to the teacher's lecture. Suddenly the classroom door opened and a school counselor entered. "Rarity Bell?" she asked, getting Rarity's attention. "If you'll come with me please?" the counselor said, waving for Rarity to follow her.

She went into the cafeteria, where deputies Powell and Callahan were waiting with her mother. They sat down and began questioning. "This argument you and Fluttershy had, what exactly was it about?" Powell asked from across the table. "It wasn't really an argument, Flutters just wanted to leave, I didn't, so, I told her to just go home." Rarity explained carefully. "Then What?" the deputy asked, "Then I went upstairs to put on some dry clothes." Rarity said, feeling the burn of her mother's gaze. "And the next day, you went back and saw a bear, you're thinking?" the deputy asked. Rarity rolled her eyes slightly, "I don't know what it was, but I think maybe it took Fluttershy." Rarity explained. "You need to check behind Thunder's house." Rarity told them, "We did, there's nothing there, there's no sign of a bear, and no car." Callahan explained. This confused Rarity, she had just seen Fluttershy's car yesterday, but it was gone? "What?" Rarity said confused. "Look, we figure that Fluttershy came back last night, and then she took off, went somewhere else." Callahan explained, "Has she ever talked to you about running off?" Powell asked. "Leaving town, maybe?" Rarity looked confused, "No, Fluttershy wouldn't do that, ever." Rarity said defensively, "She wasn't maybe upset about the fact that you were spending time with this boy, uh, Thunderlane?" Powell questioned, "What, no!" Rarity denied. "Maybe she was jealous because she saw you going up to Thunder's room?" Callahan said, making Shiny Bell glare at her daughter with a frown. "It wasn't like that." Rarity denied again, "Like what?" Callahan asked. "Thunder and me, we're just friends." Rarity replied. "We just talked." Rarity said. "Now was this before or after you changed out of your clothes?" Callahan asked, making Shiny Bell's jaw drop. Rarity looked down at the floor in defeat and shame.

...

At the police station Shining Armor was talking with Dr. Scopes about the case with Applebloom. "So, Dr. Scopes, tell be about these troopers who brought in Applebloom." Shining said to the doctor. "It was about six of 'em, I'd say." Scopes replied. "They're all staties?" Shining asked, "Yes sir, never seen that many troopers come with a body before." Scopes explained, "They told you that they were gonna take care of the autopsy, huh?" Shining asked to validate Maud's statement from earlier. "Yeah, claimed jurisdiction, kicked me out, and it all seemed a bit over the top, considering..." Scopes started before trailing off. "Considering what?" Shining asked. "Considering this was Applebloom Apple and not Princess Celestia." Scopes said. The two sighed as they looked back at the TV, the reporter was interviewing O'Bannon, the Trooper who discovered the body, Shining stood up and turned up the volume. "Thanks for stopping by Doctor." Shining said. "Sure thing." Scopes said before leaving.

...

Sweetie Bell and the others rode to school with Button and walked inside to find the AV room. "Remember, if anyone sees us, look sad." Sweetie Bell explained so the others. Then the PA system turned on and announced an assembly being held for Applebloom starting now. They made it to the AV room at last. They tried opening the door, but it was locked. "It's locked." Sweetie said, "What?" Scootaloo asked before trying it herself. "Do you think you can open it?" Dinky asked Button. "Girls" a voice said from behind them, they all turned to see Cherilee coming around the corner. "Hey." Scootaloo was the first to respond. "Assembly's about to start." Cherilee said, she had a sad look on her face. "We know, were just..." Sweetie began, "Upset." Scootaloo said, forcing a frown. "Yeah, definitely upset." Dinky stammered. "We need some alone time." Sweetie said, "to...cry." Dinky finished. "Yeah, listen, I get it, I do, I know how hard this is, but let's just be there for Applebloom, huh?" Cherilee said sympathetically to the fillies. She then reached into her pocket and tossed the keys to Sweetie Bell, who caught them with her magic. "The heathkit is all yours for the rest of the day." Cherilee said with a smile. Cherilee then noticed the blonde colt standing next to Sweetie Bell, he was not a familiar face. "I don't believe we've met. What's your name?" Cherilee asked the colt. "uh, Bu-" Button began, but Sweetie jumped in, "Bell Chime!, he's my, uh, second cousin, he's here for Applebloom's funeral." Sweetie stammered out, trying to not at all look suspicious. "Ah, well, welcome to Ponyville Middle, Bell Chime." Cherilee said with a smile. "I wish you were here under better circumstances." Cherilee said, "Thank you." Button responded. "Uh, where are you from exactly?" Cherilee asked. "Bad place-" Button was about to say, but Sweetie jumped in again, "Baltimare! I have a lot of family there, he hates it there, very rainy." Sweetie stammered out again. Scootaloo slammed her hoof into her face in embarrassment. "Shall we?" Cherilee said, pointing in the direction of the gym. "Yeah." the 3 fillies said at once, and they followed the teacher.

They all walked into the gym as the principle was addressing the students, when they entered it was like every student stared at them. "Abort." Dinky whispered before turning around to leave, but Scootaloo stopped her and turned her around, and they went to find their seats.

...

Rarity and Shiny Bell walked into the house, Shiny was furious. "You lied to a police officer!" Shiny yelled. "I didn't lie!" Rarity yelled back. "How naive do you think I am?" Shiny shouted. "You and Thunder were just talking?" Shiny continued. Rarity turned back around, and shouted, "WE SLEPT TOGETHER! Is that what you want to know? It doesn't matter!" Rarity was on the brink of tears now. "It does matter!" Shiny yelled back, "No! It is all bullshit!" Rarity swore at her mother. "It has nothing to do with Fluttershy and she's missing, and something terrible happened to her, I know it." Rarity said, the tears starting to run down her face. "I know it! And no one is listening to me!" Rarity shouted before turning to walk away. "Sweetie, Sweetie, I'm listening." Shiny said stopping her. "No, No you're not!" Rarity said breaking away and running upstairs and locking herself in her room. "Rarity! Rarity!" Her mother called, no answer.

Rarity flopped down on her bed and wept, she took out the shredded pictures from her bag and found the shred that had Fluttershy sitting on the diving board. Rarity stared at it a felt more tears. She glanced at the other shreds, then in another shred she saw a figure, it looked like the figure she saw in Thunder's backyard. She grabbed the shred and started organizing the other fragments to try to put the picture back together, like a puzzle. She then got some tape and taped the picture back together, and when she was done, she held the completed photograph closely. Crouched a few feet away from Fluttershy, and it looked like the figure she saw in Thunder's backyard the other day. Rarity then knew that that figure had something to do with Fluttershy's disappearance.

...

At the laboratory, the scientists and Dr. Turner waited for a response from Shepard, they kept checking the devices for safety. "Try him again." Dr. Turner ordered. The scientist next to him pushed the comms button, "Shepard, come in, confirm comm." The scientist said. No response. "Shepard, come in, confirm comm." The scientist repeated, Dr. Turner was about to drop his head in defeat, until an answer cam through the comms. "This is Shepard. Confirming, over." Shepard responded. "Shepard, where are you? Can you describe to us what it is you see? Over." Dr. Turner asked. "It's low visibility. I'm about one click south of the rift." Shepard said, "Everything's still here, but it's all eroded, covered in blood." Shepard said as growls could be heard from over the comms. "Shepard, do you copy?" Dr. Turner asked cautiously listening to Shepard's heavy breathing. The growling got louder, and Shepard started to panic. "There's something else, there's something else in here!" Shepard shouted over the comms. A siren started blaring. "Reel him in." Dr. Turner ordered. "Reel him back in!" He shouted again with urgency. The scientist pushed the button and the pulley began to reel Shepard back to the gate. Shepard was still panicking over the comms. "Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out!" Shepard shouted. Then the rope started going crazy and started jerking around everywhere, before falling slack. Several scientists stood there, shocked and afraid. "Shepard, come in, over." The scientist said. "Comms are down sir!" another scientist shouted. Then the pulley reeled in just a bloody harness. Dr. Turner lowered his head, another dead.

...

"Applebloom Apple's death, is an unimaginable tragedy." The principle spoke into the mic in front of all the kids in the bleachers watching. Sweetie Bell wasn't listening to the speech, she was glancing at all the other students. "Look at these fakers." She said to Scootaloo. "They probably didn't even know her name till today." Scootaloo said back. Then they heard giggling and looked over, they saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, they were giggling and mocking the principles words. Sweetie Bell looked over, she was furious, Button also looked over at the two bullies. "Mouth breather." Button muttered in Sweetie Bell's ear.

The Bell rang and all the students walked down off the bleachers. Sweetie was bee lining right for Diamond Tiara. "Hey, hey, hey Tiara?" Sweetie shouted, catching the bully's attention, she and silver spoon turned around and smirked. "You, you think this is funny?" Sweetie yelled. "What'd you say Bell?" Diamond Tiara asked sarcastically. "I saw you guys laughing over there, and I think that's a real messed up thing to do." Sweetie said. Silver Spoon scoffed, "Didn't you listen to the counselor Bell? Grief Shows itself in funny ways." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Besides, what's there to be sad about anyway? Applebloom's in fairyland now, right? Prancing around with all the other little fairies, all happy and gay?" Diamond Tiara mocked before she and Silver Spoon turned to leave. Sweetie then snapped, and all her times of holding back shattered, she then ran forward and shoved Diamond Tiara, making her fall to the ground on her face, the impact could be heard all throughout the gym. Several students gasped, Scootaloo covered her gleeful smile and Dinky widened her eyes. Diamond Tiara got up and turned around, "You're dead Bell! Dead." She said before charging at Sweetie, only to suddenly stop dead in her tracks. Everyone stared, confused and stunned, until someone noticed a liquid coming down Diamond's back leg. "Look, Diamond Tiara peed herself!" One student pointed out, making everypony else started laughing. Sweetie looked confused, until she turned around and saw Button standing a few feet back with a smirk, and a trickle of blood coming from his nose, Button wiped his nose and walked away. Suddenly the principle noticed the laughter. "Hey, what's going on here?" he shouted walking towards the crowd. "Sweetie, let's go." Scootaloo said, motioning for her to join them out the other gym exit. Diamond Tiara stood there, astonished, confused, and completely embarrassed all at once. She started to cry as she limped towards the door with Silver Spoon, who gave her a confused look.

...

Big Mac looked at the casket, trying to remove the image of his sister laying in it as the funeral home manager described it to him. He was about to show him more when suddenly, Rarity walked in. "Can you just, give me a second?" Big Mac said to the funeral manager. "Of course." he replied. Big Mac then walked over to Rarity awkwardly. "Hey." he said. "Hey." Rarity responded just as awkward, "Your mom, uh, she said you'd be here." Rarity explained. "I just, can we talk for a second?" Rarity asked, gesturing to a nearby bench. Big Mac nodded and the 2 sat down on the bench and Rarity pulled out the now taped together photograph and showed it to Big Mac, who studied the picture carefully. "It looks like it could be some kind of perspective distortion, but I wasn't using a wide angle." Big Mac said, trying to find a logical explanation for the figure looming behind Fluttershy. "I don't know." he said, handing the photograph back to Rarity. "It's weird." "And you're sure you didn't see anypony else there?" Rarity asked. "No." Big Mac responded. "She was there one second, and then, um, gone." Big Mac described. "I figured she bolted." Big Mac said. "The cops think that she ran away." Rarity explained, "They don't know Fluttershy, and I went back to Thunder's, and I thought I saw something." Rarity said quietly. "Some, weird creature or animal or something." She continued. "I don't know what it was." Rarity said. She looked over at Big Mac's blank expression, and Rarity realized that she was interrupting his time of mourning to ask him these dumb questions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come her today, I'm, I'm so sorry." Rarity stammered as she stood up. "What'd he look like?" Big Mac asked Rarity as she was walking away. Rarity turned around, "What?" she asked, "This thing you saw in the woods, what did it look like?" Big Mac asked, "I don't know." Rarity stammered, trying to remember the details. "It was almost like it, like it didn't have-" "Didn't have a face?" Big Mac finished Rarity's sentence. He was now sure that maybe Rarity's story and what his mother was ranting about was somehow connected. "How did you know that?" Rarity asked, confused.

...

In town, Shining Armor went into a small bar called the Hideaway to get a few beers, and to find someone, who he saw sitting at the bar, he trotted up and sat next to the stallion who he recognized from the reports on the news. "Aw, come on!" the stallion shouted, reacting to a game of Buckball on the television above the bar. "Another please..." Shining said as he lowered his glass, "...and another for my, uh, friend here." he motioned to the stallion. "Oh, thanks man, appreciate it." he said. "Yeah, that's all right. I'm, uh, I'm celebrating." Shining said. "My daughter, she won the spelling bee today." Shining Armor said to the stallion, chuckling. "Is that right?" the stallion asked, "yeah, that's right, odontalgia, that's a word, you know what it means?" Shining asked, taking a puff from his cigarette. The Stallion shook his head. "It's a fancy name for a toothache." Shining explained, "Yeah, she's smart, she's real smart. I don't know where she gets it from, I've been trying to figure that out for years." Shining said with a hearty chuckle. "Your daughter, she got a name?" the stallion asked. Shining looked over at the stallion, he was buff, he was an earth pony with a grey coat and white hair, he looked normal enough. "Flurryheart." Shining replied flatly. The stallion grabbed his bottle and raised it to Shining, "To Flurryheart." he said, clinking the bottle with Shining's glass. "I recognize you." Shining said, glaring at the stallion, "Are you famous or something?" Shining asked. "Uh, you might have seen me on TV, I, uh, I found that Apple girl." the stallion replied. "So you on that case, or what?" Shining asked. "I just, saw him on patrol, you know?" the stallion stammered, to Shining, he was very clearly hiding something. "Dumb luck." the stallion said, taking another sip of his drink. "So that quarry, that's uh, that's state run, where you found the girl, huh?" Shining asked. "Yeah." the stallion said, though paused slightly before saying it. "Yeah well, that's funny." Shining said with a chuckle, "'Cause I know for a fact that it's run by the Sattler company, Mr. Sattler? Decent guy, still got a couple operational quarries up in the Crystal Empire." Shining explained, watching sweat build up on the stallions head. "Is that right?" the stallion asked, "yeah." Shining responded nonchalantly. "So why are you lying to me, man?" Shining said in a serious tone. The Stallion leaned forward, "What's your problem bud?" he asked with a frown. "I don't have a problem, i'm just a concerned citizen." Shining said in the same serious tone. "Yeah? well stick your nose someplace else, the kid is dead, end of story." The stallion said threateningly, he then stood up, "Thanks for ruining the game dick." the stallion said as he threw some bits onto the counter and walked off. Shining downed the rest of his beer.

Out back behind the bar, Shining held the Stallion, named O'Bannon, against the wall and punched him a few times. "Okay, let's try this one more time, who told you to be out there?" Shining yelled in O'Bannon's face. "What were you doing out there?" Shining demanded. O'Bannon kept whimpering, Shining raised his hoof to strike again, but then O'Bannon finally spoke, "I don't know, I don't know, they just told me to call it in, and not let anybody get to close." O'Bannon sputtered out. "Get to close to what?" Shining questioned, "The Body." O'Bannon replied, he then looked over Shining's shoulder at something, when Shining looked over there was a black car parked over on the street. "Who do you work for? The NSA? Ponyville Labs? Who's that?" Shining asked, looking at the car behind him. The car's engine suddenly started, "You're gonna get us both killed." O'Bannon pleaded. Shining Armor then let the stallion go and walked towards the car, he pulled out his gun as the car drove off, then when he looked back O'Bannon was gone. Something was going on, and Shining was going to get to the bottom of it, somehow.

...

Buttercup turned on the stereo she had dragged into the living room at her house. She turned on Applebloom's favorite songs at full blast and started shouting at seemingly nothing. "Come On! Come on! "Talk to me! I know you're here!" Buttercup shouted hoping to get some sort of Answer in some sort of way.

At the school, the group finally made it into the AV room and walked over to the heathkit ham shack. Button sat down in front of it. "Now what?" Dinky asked, "He'll find her." Sweetie replied, helping turn on and tune the radio. "Right Button?" Sweetie asked looking over at him. Button then placed his hooves on the radio and shut his eyes. This made him remember when he had to do something similar back at the bad place...

 _flashback_

 _He was curled in a ball on a chair in the room again, on the table was a picture of a pony he didn't recognize. Behind him, papa was pouring something. "Button Mash?" Papa said, "Are you listening?" He asked walking over to his side, "That Stallion before you, I need you to find him." Papa explained as he sat in a chair next to Button. "Hurt Him?" Button asked softly, "No,I don't want you to hurt him, I want you to listen to him." Papa explained. "Listen?" Button repeated. "I want you to listen to what he says and repeat his words back to me." Papa said. "Just like we used to with those old nursery rhymes." Papa explained. "Do you remember? he asked placing a hoof on the colt's shoulder. "Do you think you can do that for me?" Papa asked. Button nodded back, he then scooted up and placed his hooves on the picture of the stallion._

 _Elsewhere in the facility, a voice said begin, and the stallion from the photo began reading the words on a piece of paper in a soundproofed room. "Amulet, Frigid, Evolve, Airplane," He listed. Back in the room, Dr. Turner became impatient. "Button Mash, repeat the words." he said, just then the overhead announcement system started crackling and the man could be heard through the speaker in the room. "Apricot, Peninsula, Game, Enchantment, Mouse, Balloon." The voice said. Dr. Turner looked at the speaker and back at Button Mash, astonished._

Back in the AV room, Button was working with the radio. "He's doing it, "he's finding her." Sweetie piped up, "This is crazy." Dinky commented, "Calm down, he just closed her eyes." Scootaloo pointed out, suddenly, the light bulb above the burst and the fillies gasped. Then, through the radio, they heard the sound of something banging, rhythmically, they listened closer.

Buttercup heard the banging too, she turned off the music and walked over to the wall that the monster had emerged from the other night. The banging was muffled, but it was there. She could here whimpering on the other side, along with a voice, "Mom?" Applebloom's voice came from the wall. Buttercup gasped, "Applebloom?" she said.

At the school, the girls heard Applebloom's voice too. "Mom?" they heard. "No way." Scootaloo said, astonished by what was now occurring. "Mom." Applebloom repeated.

"Applebloom!" Buttercup shouted, she then ran out the front door and looked, but she didn't see or hear anything, so she ran back to the wall. "Applebloom!" Buttercup shouted into the wall. "Mom!" Applebloom replied from the other side. "I'm here, I'm here!" Buttercup cried as she began tearing the wallpaper away.

"Applebloom, it's us are you there?" Scootaloo shouted into the radio's microphone. "Can you hear us, we're here!" Dinky shouted. "Hello? Mom!" Applebloom said, unable to hear her friends. "Why can't she hear us?" Scootaloo asked, "I don't know." Sweetie shouted, trying to calm Scootaloo down.

Buttercup ripped the wallpaper away revealing a strange thin, translucent substance underneath, and on the other side of the substance was the outline of Applebloom, her red hair, her yellow coat, it was her. "Mom!" She said. "Oh, thank celestia, Applebloom!" Buttercup shouted placing her hooves over the shapes of her daughter's on the wall. "Baby.." Buttercup muttered quietly. Then growling was heard. "Mom, oh mom, it's coming." Applebloom said, "Tell me where you are! How do I get to you?" Buttercup cried.

Over the radio, her friends heard every word. "It's like home, but it's dark, it's so dark and empty, and it's cold! Mom?!" Applebloom shouted, she was crying out for help, and the three fillies found it hard to listen to, they were powerless to help her.

"Listen to me!" Buttercup shouted, "I swear, I'm gonna get to you, okay? but right now I need you to hide." Buttercup cried. "Mom, please." Applebloom pleaded as the purple substance began to turn back into normal wall. "No, no, listen, I will find you, but you have to run now! Run! Run!" Buttercup shouted, the Applebloom listened and ran from the purple substance as it disappeared entirely.

The Heathkit then blew a fuse and caught fire, making the fire alarm go off. Dinky thought fast and grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flames.

Buttercup grabbed the ax and swung it as hard as she could into the wall, she kept swinging and swinging and swinging until there was a big hole in the wall that led to, the outside, her front yard. She stood back, her brain broken, unable to wrap around the experience she just had,where was Applebloom, where was she?

Button fell back in the chair, blood coming out of his nose again. "Button, are you okay?" Sweetie asked in concern. Button stared back, he was to dizzy and to weak to stand. "Can you move?" Sweetie asked. Button couldn't even talk at that point, so Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo helped him up out of the chair and dragged him out of the room. They found a book cart and put Button on top of it and rolled it down the halls looking for the exit.

...

Big Mac loaded the Photograph into the enhancement machine. He switched it on, Rarity looked at it all in awe, she had never seen something so advanced, she felt like she was watching a wizard work their magic. "And you're..?" Rarity asked, "Brightening, enlarging." Big Mac explained simply. Rarity nodded. "Did your mom say anything else, like where it might've gone to, or...?" Rarity asked, "No, just that it came out of the wall." Big Mac said as the machine dinged, meaning the photo was done enlarging. Big Mac took the blank photo and placed it into the fluid. "How long does this take?" Rarity asked, trying not to sound impatient. "Not long." Big Mac replied. Rarity felt awkward with the silence, so she tried to make small talk. "Have you been, doing this a while?" she asked, "What?" Big Mac asked, "Photography?" Rarity clarified. "Yeah, I guess i'd rather observe ponies than, you know..." Big Mac started, "Talk to them?" Rarity finished. "I know. It's weird." Big Mac said, embarrassed. "No!" Rarity said, "No, it is." Big Mac argued. "It's just, sometimes, people don't really say what their really thinking, but you capture the right moment, it says more." Big Mac explained. "What was I saying?" Rarity asked, "What?" Big Mac asked, worried. "When you took my picture." Rarity clarified, this made Big Mac look down in regret, "I shouldn't have taken that, I'm uh, I'm sorry." Big Mac stammered as he looked back up at Rarity. Rarity looked down and saw that the picture was developed, "That's it." She said, pointing to the now enlarged figure. "That's what I saw." Rarity stated, confident, Big Mac gasped, "My mom, I thought she was crazy, cause she said, that's not Applebloom's body, that she's alive." Big Mac started, "And if she's alive.." Rarity started, "Then Fluttershy." Big Mac finished. They both looked at the picture, both terrified and intrigued all at once.

...

Shining Armor pulled up at the coroner's office. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. He walked in and greeted the receptionist Maud. "Hey Maud." Shining said with a smile, "Hey, uh, you need something chief?" Maud asked in her usual monotone voice. "Oh, I forgot my hat." Shining lied, "oh." Maud simply responded, "I'll just be a minute." Shining explained as he started walking back towards the storage units. He approached the door to where Applebloom's "body" was being kept, a single brown stallion was sitting outside, reading a book. "Hey, I love that book. It's a nasty mutt." Shining said as he approached, the guard standing and blocking the door. "Hey, you can't be back here." the stallion said as he blocked Shining from entering. "Yeah, I just got off the line with O'Bannon, he said he needs to see you at the station, it's some emergency.." Shining began to explain, but the stallion interrupted, "What in tartarus are you talking about? I don't work for O'Bannon." Shining quickly tried to think of something else, "Oh did I say O'Bannon, I meant..." Shining began, but he couldn't think of any other way. "okay." Shining said before punching the guard once, knocking him against the wall, then punching him again, knocking him out cold. Shining then grabbed the keys from the guard and entered.

He stepped inside and looked around, finding a table with a tarp on it, covering a filly shape, he moved it to see the pale, dead face of Applebloom. Shining Armor stepped back for a moment, he rubbed his head with his hoof. He thought, if he was wrong, he was about to desecrate a child's corpse, but he had come to far to turn back now, he had to know the truth. So he walked back over to the corpse and uncovered the rest of it. He then took out his pocket knife, and stabbed into the center of the chest, and made a decent sized slit in Applebloom's torso, he took the knife away and reached inside to find...cotton. The body was fake, it was stuffed with cotton, SHining took a moment to look at the body, it looked so real, but now he knew, something was going on, something happened to Applebloom, the real one, and he was going to find out, and first stop, Ponyville National Laboratory.

...

Buttercup laid on the floor, tired and half asleep, until the approach of a car woke her from her dozing. She got up slowly and realized that a car was there outside. She opened the door and saw the black and yellow muscle car, the door opened, and out stepped Bright Macintosh. Buttercup had never been so happy to see her ex-husband. "Babe, sweet celestia, what in tartarus happened?" Bright asked as he walked towards the house, noticing the hole that Buttercup's ax made in the wall. Buttercup sobbed as she ran up and embraced him. At that moment, she didn't care that he left, she was just happy that he was there now. "Bright.." Buttercup sobbed into his ear as they embraced.

...

Shining pulled his car up to a chain link fence, he got out and walked over to the fence, and using a pair of large wire cutters, he began to cut into the fence. On the fence had a sign reading "Ponyville National Laboratory"...

 **Author's not: Chapter 4, motoring chugging along now! Next chapter might take a while, I got next semester of college starting in a few days, so it may take a while. I really want to know what people think of this, so if you are reading this, please, review, even if it's a guest review or negative. Feedback always helps, and I'm not like those people who shuns criticism. Thanks!**


End file.
